Hasta el Fin del Mundo
by Enide-Kant
Summary: <html><head></head>SS/HP. Slash. Cuando Harry vuelve a casa de sus tios para pasar su último verano sucede algo que volverá su vida patas arriba y todos sus planes y creencias se desmoronarán. Voldemort se cree ahora invencible y pronto Harry se verá obligado a luchar para salvar al mundo entero. Severus Snape se encargará de proteger al chico de oro hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta.</html>
1. Chapter 1 - La vida patas arriba

**Título: **HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:** Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic duro, con lenguaje adulto y con escenas violentas y con Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 01 : La vida patas arriba<strong>

El sexto curso de Harry había terminado mal, muy mal. Albus Dumbledore había muerto a manos de Snape y delante de sus narices, sin poder moverse para evitarlo.

Ahora estaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts a punto de llegar a la estación de King's Cross para pasar el verano con sus tíos.

- Sí, el mejor remedio contra mi sufrimiento – murmuró irónicamente.

- ¿decías algo Harry? – preguntó Hermione posando su mano en su hombro llamándole la atención.

- ¿eh?, no… sólo divagaba. – le intentó sonreír aunque fracasó.

- Tranquilo Harry, de aquí unos días vendremos a recogerte para que pases en la Madriguera las vacaciones. – Intentó animarlo Ron.

- Sí, ¡y celebraremos la boda de Bill y Fleaur! – lo confortó Hermione de nuevo.

- Cierto… la boda. Es increíble que en estos tiempos aún sucedan eventos bonitos. – Los tres sonrieron en acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron a la estación los padres de Ron y los de Hermione ya los estaban esperando y corrieron a reunirse con ellos, entre abrazos y besos. La señora Weasley los revisó de arriba abajo verificando que no estuviesen heridos tras la pequeña batalla que había tenido lugar al final de curso con los mortífagos. Estuvieron charlando un rato más mientras se acercaban poco a poco a la salida.

- Bueno chicos – dijo Harry deteniéndose frente a las puertas de la estación que dan a la calle - nos vemos de aquí unos días. Os estaré esperando en casa de mis tíos.

- Harry ¿quieres que te acerquemos? – preguntó el padre de Hermione.

- No, gracias señor Granger. Mi tío debe estar en algún atasco, seguro que no tarda mucho… - dijo Harry agradecido.

- ¡hasta pronto Harry! – se despidió Ginny dándole un sonoro beso.

- No te metas en problemas con tus tíos. – le abrazó Hermione

- Nos reuniremos antes de que nos empieces a echar de menos – le golpeó Ron la espalda con un manotazo.

- ¡Eso espero! – rió Harry

Sus amigos y sus padres se fueron y se quedó él solo esperando a su tío. Le parecía extraño porque nunca en todos estos años su tío había llegado tarde a recogerlo. Le gustaba ser puntual para todas las ocasiones, aunque fuera ir a recogerlo a él.

Pasaron dos horas y Harry seguía de pie frente a las puertas, viendo como pasaban los coches, los autobuses, la gente… pero ni rastro de su tío. Cansado de esperar se acercó a una cabina telefónica y llamó a casa de sus tíos, le extrañaba pero tal vez se habían olvidado de él o había surgido algún problema con el coche.

La línea sonó y sonó pero nadie cogió la llamada. Extrañado y un poco enfadado decidió que ya había esperado suficiente y que volvería a la casa por sus propios medios. Por suerte había pedido a Grinwotts que le enviasen vía lechuza el cambio a moneda muggle de lo que le había sobrado de galeones para el curso.

Decidido salió de la estación arrastrando su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y paró a un taxi. El hombre se bajó a ayudarle con su equipaje, y lo miró ceñudo por llevar algo tan grande y aparatoso, además de a su mascota.

- Al número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging.

- Te va a costar una fortuna chaval, ¿ya llevas suficiente dinero? – preguntó el hombre todavía molesto.

- Por supuesto, y si se da prisa le pagaré el doble. – dijo Harry mirando desafiante al taxista.

El taxista hizo la carrera del año, llegó a la dirección en tiempo récord y estaba a punto de indicarle el importe al chico cuando lo escuchó exclamar una maldición.

- ¡Mierda! Esto no puede estar pasando….

- Ahora me dirá que no lleva dinero ¿verdad? – se giró el hombre a mirarlo. – Mira niño como no me pagues llamaré a la policía y no te moverás de aquí hasta…

- ¡Tenga, y ahora largo! – dijo Harry saliendo del taxi y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacía el número 4 de Privet Drive.

- ¡Eh! ¡Sus cosas las dejo aquí mismo! – escuchó al hombre gritarle y luego un portazo y el coche lo adelantó alejándose calle abajo.

Harry se quedó plantado delante de casa de sus tíos, sus rodillas temblaban y sus nudillos se marcaban blancos por lo fuerte que agarraba su varita. Miró de nuevo al cielo y sobre el tejado de la casa se encontraba la marca tenebrosa, señalando que allí había ocurrido un asesinato.

Por eso su tío no había ido a recogerle… los mortífagos los habían asesinado. Y eso significaba que la protección de sangre que lo protegía había desaparecido.

Medio hiperventilando por los nervios entró en la casa con la varita apuntando a quien quiera que se le pusiese por delante. Estaba todo hecho un desastre, jarrones rotos, espejos, marcos de fotos tirados por el suelo…  
>La electricidad se había estropeado por lo que iba un poco a oscuras, ya casi era entrada la noche. Recorrió el pequeño espacio hacia el comedor con el corazón en la garganta.<p>

"No quiero ver esto… no quiero más muertes" – pensaba con cada paso.

Pero lo que uno quiere poco importa, la realidad le impactó a pesar de sospechar qué era lo que se encontraría en esa habitación.

Su tío estaba clavado contra la pared de la chimenea, el atizador del fuego clavado en su cabeza, atravesándola y sujetándolo de pie. Su cara era una mueca de horror, la boca abierta y la lengua cayéndole a un lado, fláccida. Los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, vidriosos y muertos. La cara llena de sangre… sangre por doquier.

Su tía estaba sobre la mesa, con la ropa arrancada, las manos atadas y las piernas abiertas… estaba llena de moratones y sangre por todo el cuerpo. Su cara deformada por los golpes. Era evidente que la habían violado y torturado.

Su primo estaba sentado en el sofá con su cabeza echada hacia delante y metida dentro de un bol de comida. Parecía que le habían obligado a comer hasta reventarle el estómago. Había vómitos por todas partes….

Harry sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y cayó al suelo del salón temblando en shock. Siempre había imaginado que los mortífagos eran crueles y unos asesinos que odiaban a los muggles, pero esto desde luego no lo había podido ni imaginar.

Estaba tan conmocionado que no se dio cuenta cuando una figura vestida de negro entró en la casa, silenciosa como una pantera, se acercó por detrás de él y lo inmovilizó a la vez que le tapaba la boca para no chillar.

- ¡Potter, soy yo, Snape! Escúcheme no tenemos tiempo

Harry abrió los ojos estupefacto, sus lágrimas se cortaron de golpe y una inmensa rabia brotó de él, y empezó a forcejear para intentar soltarse, pero Snape lo agarraba fuerte por la espalda.

- Yo no he matado a sus familiares. Albus me obligó a jurar que lo mataría, él estaba muy enfermo, se moría, fue su plan. – la voz de Snape estaba cargada de dolor pero sonaba fuerte y decidida. – Tenemos que irnos ya, volverán en cualquier momento a por usted. Potter, sé que no confía en mí, pero usted confiaba en Dumbledore y sabe que él confiaba en mí. Le mostraré toda la verdad, no era el plan que acordamos el director y yo, no debería saberlo aún, pero no esperábamos que esto sucediese, tendremos que improvisar Potter.

Harry intentó relajarse, pero estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un piano. Giró la cabeza todo lo que pudo para mirar a Snape a los ojos, y se sorprendió viendo su propio reflejo aterrorizado en esos pozos negros.

- Confíe en Albus, Potter. Vámonos ya, no puedo dejar que lo capturen. – Su voz era firme pero notaba la urgencia en las palabras.

- Si me traiciona lo mataré, aunque sea lo último que haga. – consiguió murmurar.

- Bien, ahora levántese, voy a desaparatarnos. – Snape lo ayudó a levantarse.

- Mis cosas… están fuera en la calle. Hedwig, mi baúl… - Harry agarró a Snape del brazo, impidiendo que se desapareciese todavía.

- Antes de entrar he encogido su baúl, lo tengo reducido en mi bolsillo. A su lechuza la he soltado y le he dado indicaciones de dónde encontrarnos. ¿nos podemos ir ya? – preguntó impaciente.

Harry asintió y aflojó un poco su agarre del profesor. Un "clak" se escuchó y cuando se dio cuenta estaban bajo una fuerte lluvia en un bosque verde y espeso, una pequeña cabaña se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, con una cálida luz filtrándose por las ventanas.

- Vamos, es allí. – y dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro Snape empezó a correr bajo la lluvia, alentándolo a seguirle.

- Esto es una locura. – murmuró Harry y tras dar un vistazo a sus alrededores enfiló por el camino que llevaba a la casa como quien va a al matadero, aunque en su caso el matadero lo había dejado en Privet Drive.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A<strong> : Hola! hacía muchos años que no escribía ningún fanfic y ahora que voy a tener muuucho tiempo por delante creo que es un gran momento para colaborar en que sigan existiendo fics Snarry por el mundo :)  
>Espero que os guste la historia, reconozco que soy una persona que se desmotiva rápidamente, asi que por favor, si os gusta la historia tomaros un minuto para dejarme un review, animan muchisimo a seguir adelante!<br>Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2 - Refugiados

**Título:** HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:** Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic duro, con lenguaje adulto y con escenas violentas y con Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

**CAPÍTULO 02 : Refugiados**

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry entró en la casa vio a Snape terminando de cambiarse de ropa por otras del mismo estilo. Vio que su baúl se encontraba en una esquina del salón.<p>

- Sr. Potter, tenga esta varita. Es ilegal y no está registrada, así podrá usarla en caso de necesidad.

Harry tomó la varita que le ofrecía y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

- Gracias…

- Escuche, me tengo que ir ya si no quiero que descubran todo esto. La casa está protegida dentro de un terreno intrazable, sólo quien yo quiera podrá acceder. Descanse, dese un baño y coma algo… volveré de aquí unas horas y entonces le explicaré todo lo que quiera saber, pero debo irme ya, ¿lo entiende?

- No… sí… Lo entiendo. – sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas.

- No haga ninguna locura, quédese aquí y no salga para nada. No intente avisar a sus amigos ni a nadie ¿queda claro? – Snape lo cogió por los hombros y le hizo mirarle fijamente, necesitaba estar seguro.

- Cristalino. – se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, y a ambos les gustó lo que vieron. Harry encontró preocupación y sinceridad en el hombre y Snape encontró la suficiente confianza en el chico como para dejarlo solo unas horas.

- Volveré pronto.

Harry asintió y se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo salir.

- Harry… - el chico levantó la mirada de golpe, Snape nunca en su vida se había dirigido a él por su nombre – si no volviese… si algo me ocurre… en el cajón de ese escritorio hay una carta mía donde te lo cedo todo , incluidas mis llaves y mis cámaras de Gringgots. En una de ellas encontrarías las respuestas que aún no te he dado.

- ¿por qué?... – Harry no podía asimilar todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Porque necesitas saber para vencerle. Porque se lo debo a tu madre. Porque Albus murió por esto, por nosotros.

Harry asintió, un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

Snape se fue sin mirar atrás y tras unos momentos un "clak" confirmó que se había marchado del todo.

Aún con la ropa empapada y manchando el suelo de agua Harry se dirigió al baño y empezó a llenar la bañera de agua caliente. Se quitó la ropa, quedándose sólo con su ropa interior. Salió hacia la cocina y miró por encima los armarios y la nevera muggle y se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja y unas galletas. Lo devoró todo sin apenas darse cuenta, con la mente en otra parte pero sin pensar nada, estaba como ido. Volvió al baño y la bañera ya estaba casi llena, por lo que paró el agua y terminando de desnudarse se metió en el agua caliente.

Se pasó casi una hora en la bañera, el agua caliente le había desentumecido los músculos y lo había dejado bastante relajado, cogió la ropa que había llevado anteriormente y con la varita ilegal las secó y transformó en algo más de su gusto. Era la primera vez que lo hacía pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad no quería seguir llevando algo andrajoso y grande que le recordara a su primo muerto. Los pantalones los cambió de color a unos negros más ajustados y la camiseta XXL azul la transformó en otra de la talla M de color rojo gryffindor. No era muy diestro en transformaciones pero para cositas así más básicas y poco complicadas era suficiente.

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana con una taza de té en sus manos viendo la lluvia caer sobre la hierba y los frondosos y altos abetos que rodeaban la zona. No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero ahora mismo le daba igual, sólo quería quedarse ahí y no salir nunca más. Estaba muy cansado de todo, de las muertes, de la presión, de los mortífagos y de Voldemort, de la guerra y de ser el puto elegido y niño que sobrevivió.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era noche cerrada y aún no había rastro de Snape y se sorprendió temiendo que lo hubiesen descubierto y matado. No se sentía preparado para seguir adelante solo.  
>Durante todas esas horas había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. No era estúpido, si lo pensaba seriamente se daba cuenta que su profesor más odiado siempre lo había estado protegiendo. Siempre. Y sólo hasta ahora que dejaba de lado los resentimientos lo veía claro.<br>Dumbledore nunca habría confiado en Snape si hubiese tenido la más mínima duda, nunca le hubiese dejado a su cuidado si no fuese de fiar. Y aunque Harry aún tenía muchas preguntas por hacer y por resolver iba a confiar en ese hombre.

Se levantó por fin de su lugar en la ventana y decidió prepararse algo para cenar. Estaba casi llegando a la nevera cuando escuchó el ruido típico de la aparición fuera de la casa. Se tensó por un segundo pero rápidamente cogió la varita sin registrar y fue corriendo hacia la puerta.  
>Cuando Snape entró se encontró una varita apuntándole directamente al corazón.<p>

- ¿qué fue lo que me estuvo enseñando en 5º curso? – preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente. Snape lo miró sorprendido y una sonrisa cansada apareció en sus labios.

- Oclumancia, Potter. – contestó

- ¿por qué dejó de hacerlo? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Porque metió sus narices en mi pensadero sin permiso. – Contestó el hombre alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos esperando que fuese suficiente el interrogatorio.

- Bien… yo… tenía que asegurarme - contestó Harry bajando la varita y sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

- Lo ha hecho bien Potter, no esperaba que pudiese tomar medidas de seguridad.

- No me insulte. – respondió entre dientes, perdiendo la paciencia. Que fácilmente conseguía Snape tensarlo.

- No lo he hecho, creo que usted ya conoce perfectamente cómo son mis insultos. – contestó el hombre quitándose su capa y colgándola del perchero de la entrada.

Harry volvió a la cocina y abrió la nevera. Sacó un poco de carne y unas verduras y se puso a cocinar sin decir nada más. Snape lo miró desde el sofá donde se había sentado a descansar un poco.

- Si quiere le puedo preparar el baño mientras la cena se va haciendo… - propuso Harry, el hombre se veía realmente cansado y tenso.

Snape lo miró como si le hubiesen crecido tres cabezas y finalmente aceptó con un bajito "hmm" y una inclinación de su cabeza.

Harry preparó el agua bien caliente y con jabón que sacó de su baúl pues cuando él se bañó vio que no había ningún jabón en el baño excepto una pastilla de glicerina en el lavamanos. El perfume de su champú inundó el baño y se mezcló con el vaho.

- Profesor, ya puede entrar cuando quiera… - dijo Harry sacudiendo un poco al hombre que se había quedado dormido.

Snape se despertó bruscamente y lo agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, asustado, hasta que su mirada se posó en sus ojos verdes y la comprensión llegó, lo soltó suavemente.

- Gracias Potter. – dijo levantándose y estirándose como un gato negro grande.

- La cena estará lista en poco más de media hora… - contestó Harry alejándose de su profesor para volver su atención a las verduras que hervían en la cocina.

Snape lo miró un momento más antes de adentrarse en el baño.  
>Cuando cerró la puerta del aseo y vio tanta espuma en la bañera se sorprendió, él nunca utilizaba jabón muggle. Olía a Potter. Se desnudó y se metió en el agua caliente soltando un suspiro satisfecho. Aprovechando el jabón se limpió a conciencia y hasta se puso un poco en la cabeza y la masajeó con delicadeza. Realmente estaba agotado. Se aclaró el jabón y se tumbó un poco para relajarse.<p>

Harry terminó de servir la cena en la mesa y se quedó dando vueltas por la casa ya que en todo el rato que llevaba allí ni siquiera había mirado las habitaciones ni nada. Había dos habitaciones, una con una cama de matrimonio común con una colcha escocesa de cuadros verdes, grises y negros, con un armario de doble puerta de madera de pino y dos mesitas a cada lado de la cama a juego y luego vio otra habitación un poco más pequeña con la colcha escocesa, de cuadros rojos típica, sobre una cama individual, un armario más pequeño y un escritorio bajo la ventana. Asumió que esa sería su habitación y decidió levitar su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig ahí dentro.

Ya pasaba un buen rato desde que la cena estaba lista y no se oía nada del otro lado de la puerta del baño. Preocupado dio unos suaves golpecitos con los nudillos…  
>- profesor, la cena ya está lista. – pero no recibió respuesta. Preocupado insistió un poco más… pero nada, así que a la tercera vez abrió con cuidado y en medio del vaho vio a Snape dormido en la bañera con la cabeza apoyada en el borde, tan en calma…<br>Suspiró, nervioso y se acercó a él. En verdad no le gustaba nada la idea de despertarlo después del sobresalto que se había llevado un rato antes en el salón, aunque menos aún le gustaba la idea de despertar a su profesor dormido y desnudo en la bañera…  
>Cuando llegó a su lado se fijó que la espuma ya había desaparecido prácticamente toda y pudo ver un cuerpo firme y atlético, fibroso, marcado con varias cicatrices y pálido, muy muy pálido.<p>

Tragó saliva y acercó su mano al hombro de su profesor.

- Señor, despierte. – lo sacudió un poco, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente por el baño. – Profesor Snape…

Sus ojos de ónix se abrieron de golpe y se apartó bruscamente del chico, resbalando un poco en la superficie de la bañera y salpicando agua.

- ¿qué demonios…? - Snape volvió a la realidad al fin y su mano se fue directa a su corazón, asustado.

- ¡Joder Potter! ¿Acaso quiere matarme a base de sustos? ¿qué mierdas hace aquí dentro? – preguntó furioso levantándose del agua, su cuerpo fuerte y varonil chorreando, sin ningún pudor. A Harry le pareció increíble que incluso mojado como estaba el hombre y desnudo pudiese seguir emanando esa fuerza y autoridad.

- La-la ce… - carraspeó nervioso - la cena lleva rato lista, he picado varias veces pero al no responder he entrado… y-y estaba usted do-dormido, por eso… - tartamudeó cohibido, sus mejillas traicionándolo al sonrojarse furiosamente.

- Oh… ya veo, me he dormido. – Snape se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara con los dedos y miró hacia otro lado. Esto era ridículo. Harry siguió su movimiento como ensimismado, estaba como petrificado en el sitio.

- Bien, muévase y acérqueme esa toalla… ¿o es que piensa seguir ahí observándome con esa cara de búho pazguato? – El tono no era de enfado, más bien parecía… ¿divertido con la situación?

Harry lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y vio cómo el hombre se cruzaba de brazos, a la espera. "¿Es que no piensa taparse? "Pensó el chico mortificado. Sonrojado y con el corazón latiendo acelerado cogió la toalla que estaba sobre el lavamanos y se lo entregó a Snape, que la cogió y se envolvió la cintura con ella… tapando por fin sus partes íntimas que Harry tan claramente había repasado.

- ¡Lo siento, ya me voy! Calentaré la cena. No tarde.

Harry salió del baño a toda prisa, dejando a Snape suspirando con una mueca divertida en sus labios y negando con la cabeza en un gesto contradictorio.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> ¡Gracias por los reviews y follows del primer capítulo! Espero que este segundo os anime a seguir con la historia y dejarme vuestras opiniones! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Una Tranquilidad Inesperada

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic duro, con lenguaje adulto y con escenas violentas y con Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

**CAPÍTULO 03: Una tranquilidad inesperada**

* * *

><p>Cuando Snape salió del baño aún llevaba puesta la toalla y el pelo mojado dejando un reguero de gotas por su pecho y espalda. Se dirigió a su habitación y se puso la ropa de dormir: un pantalón holgado de color gris oscuro y una camiseta de manga corta blanca de algodón.<p>

Cuando se sentó en su sitio en la mesa miró la comida con una ceja levantada, ciertamente la comida muggle no era un misterio para él, pero hacía muchos años que no probaba nada de ese estilo. Dado que Harry se había criado con muggles era normal que hubiese cocinado como ellos.

- ¿qué es esto Potter? – preguntó mientras se servía un poco de vino.

- Eh… revoltillo de verduras con huevo y setas. Y Pollo rebozado con queso dentro. – comentó Harry mientras pinchaba un trozo de pollo y se lo comía.

- ¿Setas? ¿no pretenderá envenenarme verdad? – le dirigió una mirada ceñuda

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer, señor… - dijo Harry mirándole desafiante.

- Huele bien… parece que no es tan negado en la cocina como en pociones, por suerte para mí. – comentó mordaz mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino.

- Llevo cocinando para mis tíos desde que era un crío. – musitó Harry mirando su plato.

- Ya veo… - Snape se reprendió mentalmente por el comentario anterior, debería haber recordado los abusos a los que el chico había sido sometido siempre por sus parientes, los estuvo viendo en cada sesión de oclumancia el año anterior.

- Está todo aceptable señor Potter, gracias.

Harry lo miró sorprendido con la boca abierta y el tenedor a medio camino de su boca. Snape acababa de felicitarlo, de hecho, era la segunda vez que lo felicitaba en el mismo día. El hombre nunca lo había felicitado antes en todos esos años, al contrario.

- Ya no soy su profesor y ya no tengo que mantener ninguna máscara ni farsa con usted Potter estando a solas. Se dará cuenta que no soy tan capullo como recuerda. – Snape sonrió de medio lado y siguió comiendo la cena como si no se hubiese acabado de auto llamar capullo a sí mismo. – Eso sí, frente a otras personas deberé seguir con mis antiguos hábitos hacia su persona, no puedo permitir que corran estúpidos rumores de que me he ablandado con usted y lleguen a oídos del Lord.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Snape dio unos toques con florituras en el aire con su varita y los platos se empezaron a recoger solos, lavarse y guardarse en sus sitios bien secos.

- Tendrá que enseñarme eso señor. – dijo Harry mientras lo observaba dirigirse al sofá tras servirse un vaso con whisky de fuego y hielo.

- "Hmm" – murmuró Snape en conformidad.

Harry se sirvió un té y volvió a su sitio preferido de la cabaña, en el alfeizar de la ventana del salón, desde ahí podía mirar las estrellas y el bosque oscuro, y también tenía una buena vista de todo el salón, con Snape en frente suyo, mirándolo fijamente mientras daba algún que otro sorbo a su whisky.

- ¿me va a contar ya algo sobre… ya sabe? – preguntó incomodo el chico

- No fui avisado del ataque, al señor oscuro le pareció que matar a esos muggles, por mucho que fuesen sus parientes, fuese algo lo suficientemente importante como para involucrarme, y más después de lo de Dumbledore. A mí me reserva para cosas más… jodidas.

- ¿Quiénes fueron? – preguntó Harry cortante.

- McNair, Bellatrix y la rata.

- ¿por qué… violaron a mi tía? si les dan asco los muggles… ¿por qué? - La voz de Harry cada vez era más floja

- No creo que McNair lo haya hecho, seguramente usó un Imperius para obligar a tu tío a hacérselo por la fuerza o a tu primo. Con lo zorra que es Bellatrix apuesto más a que usó a tu primo, para que todos sufriesen más.

Harry se tapó la boca con el antebrazo, evitando una arcada. Por eso Dudley tenía los pantalones bajados… su tío en cambio estaba completamente vestido.

- Lo siento Potter, no debería haber visto eso…

- Aunque suene cruel, no siento sus muertes profesor, fueron unos muggles horribles y me trataron como mierda toda la vida, me hicieron sufrir mucho siendo un niño. Lo que sí siento es que hayan muerto de forma tan horrible, no lo merecían, nadie lo merece.

Severus asintió, pensativo. Cualquiera pensaría que sí se lo merecían, pero Harry los hubiese perdonado. Que diferentes eran uno del otro y a la vez tan parecidos.

- Ahora mismo el ministerio, los mortífagos y la orden están como locos intentando encontrarle, Potter. Deberemos permanecer aquí hasta que planifiquemos debidamente nuestro viaje para encontrar los horrocruxes que faltan.

- ¿Nuestro viaje? ¿Significa que piensa venir conmigo? ¡No, ni hablar!… Señor, iba a hacer esto con Ron y Hermione. ¡Dumbledore dijo que ellos debían saber y ser libres de acompañarme en la búsqueda!.

- Ellos también vendrán. Tenemos que pensar cómo reunirnos. Además mocoso insolente, ¿piensa que unos críos como ustedes, a medio formar, serían capaces de no sólo encontrar los horrocruxes sino de destruir sus guardas cuando ni el mismo Albus Dumbledore lo consiguió sin fatales consecuencias? Tan arrogante como siempre, Potter.

- ¡La boda de Bill y Fleur! Es el mejor momento. – propuso Harry ignorando la acusación, no tenía sentido discutir con el hombre algo tan aplastantemente cierto.

- Sí, también había pensado en eso. Estará bien protegido.

Pasaron casi una hora hablando pero Snape no entró en muchos detalles sobre los planes que tenía con Dumbledore.

- De momento es lo único que le puedo decir Potter, ya ha visto el recuerdo que le acabo de mostrar en el pensadero. Dumbledore me hizo jurar que sería yo quien lo matase, para liberar a Draco del crimen, para liberarme a mí de morir por el juramento de Narcisa. El director iba a morir en poco tiempo, no se podía hacer nada más… él quiso aprovechar hasta el último momento sus capacidades para darnos una ventaja. Ahora el señor oscuro confía en mí más que nunca.

- Lo entiendo, pero… es muy difícil de asimilar

- Lo sé, ha sido lo más duro que he tenido que hacer nunca créame. Dumbledore era… – De un trago se terminó el whisky que le quedaba en el vaso. – Bien, es tarde y estamos ambos cansados, vamos a dormir ya Potter.

Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando Severus escuchó un grito desde la habitación contigua que lo sacó de sus sueños. Se levantó varita en mano y corriendo entró en la habitación del chico. Lo encontró retorciéndose en la cama con una mano en su frente, frotándose la cicatriz que estaba inflamada y rojiza.

- Potter, despierte… ¡Potter! – Snape lo sacudió con fuerza para sacarlo de la pesadilla que estuviese teniendo.

Harry se levantó aterrorizado y cuando vio a Snape levantó la mano para protegerse y sin darse cuenta lo estampó contra la otra punta de la habitación en un impresionante escape de magia accidental sin varita. Snape quedó tan aturdido por el fuerte golpe que se quedó desmadejado como un muñeco contra la pared y el suelo.  
>Harry se levantó tan pronto como fue consciente que había atacado al hombre. "¿lo he matado?" Pensaba mientras se acercaba tembloroso a él. Le tocó el pulso en el cuello y vio que seguía vivo y respiraba, pero lo había dejado inconsciente. Maldiciéndose por su estupidez se giró a coger la varita ilegal y levitó a Severus hasta la cama de este y Harry se sentó a su lado para controlarlo. No sabía si debía echarle un "Enérvate" o no… tal vez era un hechizo duro para después de un golpe como el que se había dado. Recordaba que no era bueno dormirse tras un golpe en la cabeza, así que intentó despertarlo al modo normal, pero no hubo manera. Decidió quedarse con él, el rato fue pasando pero su profesor seguía inconsciente y él acabó sucumbiendo y se durmió a su lado en un sueño intranquilo.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en La Madriguera todo el mundo se subía por las paredes. Harry había desaparecido y en Privet Drive los aurores habían encontrado la marca tenebrosa sobre la casa de los parientes del chico y estos asesinados de forma brutal.<p>

Molly se encontraba en brazos de su marido con un ataque de nervios y sollozando. Remus andaba de un lado a otro del salón preocupadísimo. Varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix como Tonks, Moody y Kingsley hablaban entre susurros en la cocina intentando pensar cómo proceder.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron estaban en la habitación de las chicas intentando pensar cómo rescatar a su amigo.

- Esto no puede estar sucediendo – Comentó Ginny por enésima vez desde que se habían enterado de las noticias.

- Todos tenemos claro que Harry no ha asesinado a sus tíos y a su primo, por muy mal que lo hubiesen tratado… es imposible. – Hermione se retorcía los dedos de las manos de forma nerviosa.

– Lo han secuestrado los mortífagos, estoy segura. - La pelirroja se tapó la cara con las manos, nerviosa.

- Yo también lo creo. – Ron se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, tranquilizándola. – Pero no sabemos dónde lo pueden tener retenido o si todavía vive.

- Si Quien-vosotros-ya-sabéis lo hubiese matado o lo tuviese secuestrado, ya nos habríamos enterado, lo habría hecho público a bombo y platillo. - espetó Hermione enfadada con ellos por ser tan pesimistas.- Debemos prepararnos ahora mismo, en cualquier momento Harry se pondrá en contacto con nosotros para acompañarlo en la misión que Dumbledore le encargó. Estoy segura de que ha conseguido huir y debe estar escondido. – Se levantó y cogiendo un bolsito pequeño de cuentas del armario, lo hechizó y empezó a meter cosas dentro.

- ¿y por qué tendría que esconderse? ¡Somos como su familia! Se habría puesto ya en contacto con nosotros o con la Orden en Grimmauld Place. – Ginny estaba histérica de preocupación por su chico.

- ¡No lo sé Gin! Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados temiendo lo peor, mientras no tengamos noticias de Voldemort es que él no lo tiene. – Hermione contestó mientras seguía empacando cosas. – Ron, ¿aún tenéis esa tienda de campaña que usamos para el mundial de Quidditch?

- Eh… Sí, debe estar en el ático. ¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar? – preguntó el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama.

- Sí, es lo más importante que nos podemos llevar.

Dicho esto, el más joven de los barones Weasley salió de la habitación para ir a buscar la tienda de campaña. Ginny no aguantó más y se puso a llorar mientras abrazaba un cojín de su cama.

- Vamos, vamos Ginny… confía en Harry, no tiene ni un pelo de tonto y sabes que siempre consigue salir victorioso de todo lo que le pasa. – intentó animarla la castaña.

- Lo… lo sé, pe-pero estoy tan pre-preocupada… - hipó entre sollozos.

Cuando Ron regresó con la tienda de campaña bien empaquetada bajo el brazo se la entregó a Hermione que rápidamente la metió en el pequeño bolsito encantado.

- Bien, lo más importante ya está guardado, mañana añadiré más cosas. Te sugiero Ron que cuando vuelvas a tu habitación apartes a un lado lo que quieras llevarte, sobretodo ropa de abrigo.

- Lo que digas… - y la abrazó para confortarla, para confortarse los dos.

* * *

><p>Cuando se despertó vio que entraba mucho sol por la ventana y le estaba dando de lleno en la cara, se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Por un momento no supo dónde se encontraba, hasta que las memorias del día anterior le golpearon duro. Sus tíos y su primo muertos, Snape escondiéndolo, Snape en el baño, Snape y él cenando, él usando magia accidental y atacando al hombre...<p>

Se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el salón, aún en pijama, y suspiró aliviado al ver a su profesor preparando el desayuno en la cocina.

- ¡Profesor, siento muchísimo lo de ayer! – fue lo primero que dijo acercándose a la cocina – No quise atacarlo, fue sin querer, yo…

- Tranquilo Potter, me pilló desprevenido. Estoy vivo todavía. – dijo con una mueca enfurruñada.

- Se quedó inconsciente y lo levité a su habitación, siento haberme quedado dormido, intenté despertarlo pero no quise usar un enérvate…

- Hizo bien, es un hechizo poco agradable después de un fuerte golpe.

- Lo siento…

- He de decir que al despertarme hace un rato me he sorprendido al verlo a usted en mi cama, por un momento pensé si tal vez había bebido demasiado anoche… - La mirada fija de Snape en ese momento le hizo latir el corazón por un momento. - Hasta que el dolor en mi cabeza me hizo recordar.

- Lo siento… - murmuró de nuevo Harry avergonzado.

- Mientras estemos aquí no será necesario, pero cuando vayamos en busca de los Horrocruxes le pediré que no olvide lanzar un hechizo de silencio donde vaya a dormir, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien le escuche gritar en medio de la noche.

- Sí, lo sé. En los dormitorios de Gryffindor siempre lo hago para no despertar a los demás chicos, pero ayer se me olvidó.

Snape lo miró pensativo por unos segundos y luego le hizo un gesto con la mano para pedirle que se sentara en la mesa a comer.

- Siéntese Potter, esto ya casi está.

Los dos desayunaron en un silencio tranquilo. Snape había preparado crêpes, para sorpresa de Harry que nunca los había probado, zumo de naranja natural recién exprimido y sirope de chocolate o embutidos como queso o jamón de york para acompañar los crêpes.

- Nunca había probado esto… ¿son crêpes verdad? – preguntó Harry dando otro bocado. – ¡Efta delifiozo! – dijo con la boca llena y una sonrisa

- No hable con la boca llena, es asqueroso. – dijo Snape apuntándolo con el tenedor y esa mirada de te-voy-a-matar, aunque al chico le pareció ver que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en algo parecido a una sonrisa camuflada.

Harry lo observó mientras seguía comiendo como un león y por un momento se sintió en paz y feliz por primera vez desde hacía días. Era extraño, este Snape… se podía llegar a acostumbrar muy rápido a él. Era brusco, pero estaba mostrando un humor que no le conocía.

- Cuando termine su desayuno le daré pergamino y escribirá una carta a sus amigos asegurando su asistencia a la boda. Les dirá que está una casa franca que Dumbledore preparó para cualquier emergencia que pudiese surgir y que sólo usted conoce el lugar. Que está a salvo y que no lo busquen.

- Ok… ¿algo más? – preguntó Harry mientras untaba sirope de chocolate en su próximo crêpe.

- Que destruyan la carta y que no le respondan pues ninguna lechuza puede localizarlo aquí. Ese es el motivo también de que no haya recibido ninguna lechuza del ministerio por su magia accidental de anoche. Está en un terreno intrazable, eso mismo evita que puedan rastrear quien es el propietario de esa magia accidental.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras masticaba, ciertamente no había pensado en ese detalle con el ministerio hasta ahora.

- ¿les aviso que se preparen para desaparecer tras la boda?

Snape lo pensó un rato y finalmente asintió. – Pero no les diga nada más, sin detalles.

A media mañana Harry tenía ya lista la carta y se la mostró a Snape que la hechizó para no ser rastreada y que sólo Hermione o Ron pudiesen leerla.

- Espéreme aquí, voy a mandarla por lechuza

- ¿con Hedwig? ¿ha llegado? – preguntó Harry alegre mirando por la ventana

- No, su lechuza es demasiado reconocible, usaré una común de la oficina de correos del pueblo mágico más cercano.

- ¿y si lo reconocen? No es seguro salir señor…

- Potter ¿con quién cree que está hablando? No soy idiota. Usaré poción multijugos que tengo preparada para estos casos. Necesitaremos también comida para unos días y otros suplementos para el viaje.

- ¿No puedo acompañarlo? – preguntó esperanzado.

- ¿Me toma por un peluquero? ¿se piensa que tengo un inventario de diferentes pelos humanos para su elección? Si tomase la poción tendría el mismo aspecto que yo ¿quiere que vayamos por la calle como dos ancianas gemelas? – espetó molesto. – y ya de paso cogidas del brazo y charlando como cotorras ¿no?

Harry lo observó como si se hubiese vuelto loco. ¿Estaba hablando en serio o no?...

- No tengo problemas con eso, señor. De verdad quiero ir con usted. Creo que es mejor permanecer juntos, nunca se sabe qué puede ocurrir… y si le pasase algo no tendría forma alguna de…

Snape lo interrumpió agitando la mano para hacerlo callar.

- Bien, bien, ya le entendí Potter. Pongámonos en marcha y déjese de lloriquear.

- ¡Yo no he lloriqueado!

- Ya claro… blablablá – Snape se dirigía a su habitación mientras movía la mano como imitando una boca hablando. Harry le hizo un gesto despectivo a sus espaldas con el dedo medio de su mano derecha mientras se encaminaba a su propio cuarto.

Ambos fueron a vestirse y se encontraron tras cinco minutos de nuevo en el salón donde Snape transfiguró un par de cerillas en dos bolsas de tela grandes para la compra. De la escarcela que llevaba atada en las caderas sacó dos frasquitos de poción multijugos y de otro vial sacó unos pelos canosos que introdujo en cada uno de los frascos con poción y seguidamente los removió, viendo cómo se deshacían dentro.

Le entregó uno a Harry y con una mueca sonrió de medio lado

- Chinchín, Potter. – masculló divertido mientras brindaba con su frasquito de poción y se la bebía de un trago.

- A su salud profesor. – Harry también brindó y se bebió el líquido de una sola vez, para después sacar la lengua con asco y una cara de repulsión. Era como beber barro con grumos.

En unos segundos sus cuerpos empezaron a temblar y a deformarse, Snape se encogió considerablemente como más de tres palmos, incluso Harry se redujo unos centímetros. Sus caras y sus cuerpos hinchándose y envejeciendo de forma alarmante. "Es increíble observar el proceso" pensó Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> ¡Un capítulo más! Hasta de aquí unos capítulos la cosa no arrancará bien bien, así que tener un poco de paciencia (para el slash entre ellos aún va para largo, aunque intentaré ir poniendo algunas escenas de vez en cuando para aliviar vuestra hambre de magreo XDD, necesitan convivir más y verse en situaciones más al límite para que los sentimientos surjan)

¡Gracias por los Reviews que me vais dejando!, los follows y favorites… Realmente animan! *o* y gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4 - Fugitivos

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic duro, con lenguaje adulto y con escenas violentas y con Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 04: Fugitivos<strong>

Cuando la poción terminó su trabajo ambos se habían convertido en la misma ancianita bajita, un poco encorvada, rellena y con cara de mala leche, con el pelo largo, blanco y ralo hasta los hombros, los pechos grandes y caídos, con muchas arrugas y manchas en la piel.

Harry se estremeció, era muy extraño estar en el cuerpo de alguien anciano, además de mujer. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si su corazón anciano fallaba… ¿se podría morir siendo así? ¿La poción dejaría de funcionar o simplemente era imposible que ocurriese? ¿Sufriría de las mismas enfermedades que esa persona tuviese?... prefería no seguir dándole cuerda al "blablablá" de sus pensamientos. Seguro que Hermione sabría las respuestas, y Snape sin duda, pero a él no pensaba preguntárselo.

Snape transfiguró las ropas que habían llevado puestas por unas acorde a las de unas ancianitas: con faldas negras amplias, una blusa, un delantal y un pañuelo para cubrirse la cabeza y recogerse el pelo cano, finalmente unos zapatos ortopédicos de color negro.

Salieron fuera de la cabaña hasta atravesar las barreras de protección, Snape le puso la mano en un hombro agarrándolo bien y los desaparató a los dos hasta el pueblo mágico más cercano.

- No habrá olvidado su varita ¿verdad ? – preguntó "Snape" cuando llegaron a su destino.

- Claro que no, señor. ¿dónde estamos? – "Harry" miraba alrededor perdido.

- Es un pueblo mágico común, se llama 'Wool', está más o menos cerca de Dorchester. – explicó mientras cogía a la otra abuelita del brazo y empezaban a andar juntas por uno de los caminos.

- No había oído hablar de él… supongo que deben vender mucha… ¿lana? (Wool es lana en inglés) – preguntó "Harry" divertida provocando que una pequeña risa-rara-bufido escapase de su gemela.

- Cuando lleguemos al mercado lo veremos. He escogido este sitio porque está en dirección totalmente opuesta de dónde nos alojamos, es poco visitado y dudo que nadie piense poder encontrarnos aquí.

- ¿la cabaña, señor, dónde está? Si tuviese que aparecerme necesitaría saber…

- Está en el bosque de 'Birks of Aberfeldy' o 'Falls of Moness'. – interrumpió Snape - Muy cercano a la localidad de Aberfeldy, en Escocia, apenas a unos ocho o diez kilómetros.

- Bien, Birks of Aberfeldy… Espero no olvidarlo.

- Si no lo recordase dado el caso, aparézcase en un sitio lejano y que no puedan imaginar encontrarlo allí.

Siguieron andando poco a poco apoyadas la una en la otra, interpretando su papel.  
>El pueblo era pequeño y pronto ubicaron dónde se encontraba el centro y el mercado local. Hicieron sus compras en calma y hasta se pararon un momento a tomar un té en una cafetería en la plaza del pueblo. Los ojos de Snape investigando la zona en busca de posibles espías, mortífagos o aurores.<p>

En ningún momento Harry se sintió incomodo, y eso le sorprendió bastante pero lo terminó achacando a la idea que al aparentar ser ancianitas le era imposible no ser cortés, a pesar de la cara de mala hostia que tenía la pobre mujer a la cual habían usurpado su imagen.

- Ya ha tomado suficiente el fresco Potter, larguémonos de aquí antes que se nos pase el efecto de la poción. No quiero tomar más de nuevo, me da asco este cuerpo. – Harry incluso vio como al profesor le entraba un escalofrío por el cuerpo, pues se sacudió entero. No pudo evitar reír.

Cuando regresaron a la cabaña y estaban a medio guardar las compras en la despensa y en la nevera, la poción terminó su efecto de golpe y ambos empezaron a cambiar de nuevo, a temblar y a crecer, su cuerpo metamorfoseándose a su verdadero ser, sus ropas cayendo al suelo como en el caso de la falda, la blusa también para Harry, pero para Snape al tener los hombros y la espalda más grande se le mantuvo en el sitio, aunque muy holgada. Los zapatos los tuvieron que chutar en cuanto el cambio empezó, sus pies habían crecido de golpe y no había manera que soportaran el dolor de seguir con ellos puestos ni un segundo más. Finalmente quedó Harry desnudo completamente excepto los calcetines de media y el pañuelo de la cabeza, y Snape con el pañuelo, la blusa y los calcetines con agujeros incluidos.  
>Harry se tapó rápidamente sus partes, colorado e intentó mirar a otra parte hasta que la carcajada de Snape le hizo dar un brinco, y miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido. ¿Se estaba riendo de él?<p>

- Está usted muy gracioso sr. Potter – y seguía riéndose, apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina, llorando incluso del ataque de risa.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido, nunca, nunca, nunca en la vida había visto a Snape reírse, muchísimo menos carcajearse hasta el punto de doblarse de la risa. Finalmente Harry terminó riendo también, se veían ridículos.

- No se ha visto usted ¿verdad? – reía Harry mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo, acusador.

- Me hago una idea sí…

Las risas duraron un rato más, hasta que Harry se agachó recogiendo su ropa y marchó a su habitación a ponerse algo de su talla, y más cómodo. Snape hizo lo propio, todavía riendo.

Mientras Harry se vestía no pudo evitar pensar lo raro de la situación, Snape le había dicho que iba a notar que no era tan capullo como solía ser en realidad y de momento así estaba siendo. Todavía seguía siendo sarcástico y le fastidiaba por placer, pero ya no había ese odio de antaño, ¡si incluso se reía!.

Cuando volvió al salón no vio al pocionista por ninguna parte y se asomó por la puerta de su habitación, curioso. Lo encontró tumbado en la cama, ya vestido con sus usuales ropas, y leyendo el periódico en busca de novedades.

Dio unos golpes suaves en la puerta para atraer su atención, pero el hombre continuó a lo suyo sin mirarlo si quiera.

- ¿Hay alguna noticia interesante? – preguntó al fin Harry.

- Lo que ya suponíamos, el ministerio lo está buscando pero… no como había esperado que lo buscasen, ciertamente.

- ¿qué quiere decir con eso? – Harry se acercó al otro lado de la cama sin importarle que el hombre le hubiese invitado a pasar o no.

- "El NIÑO-QUE-ASESINÓ en busca y captura" – Snape le mostró el titular.

- ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿piensan que yo maté a mis familiares? – su pulso se aceleró y su rostro se tornó rojo de indignación.

- Eso parece sí. – Snape lo miró de reojo y siguió leyendo como si hubiese dado las noticias del tiempo.

Harry se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás, medio tumbándose con las piernas fuera de la cama, soltando un bufido y pateando con los pies el suelo, en medio de una rabieta.

- ¡Contrólese Potter! No sé de qué se sorprende, ¿Cuándo el Ministerio ha hecho algo lógico?

- Pero…¡pero esto es… ARRGGG! ¡Que rabia! – y volvió a patear con los pies.

- Nadie que realmente lo conozca va a creer nada de esto, lo sabe. – intentó a su manera animar al chico.

- ¡Pero el resto del mundo mágico sí va a creerlo, Snape!. Perseguido por Voldemort y sus chupaculos y ahora además el ministerio, el mundo mágico y los aurores. Genial, genial. ¡Más facilidades para buscar los horrocruxes!.

Harry se tapó la cara con las manos, escurriendo los dedos por su pelo y volviendo a bajarlas hasta su rostro, varias veces, como intentando tranquilizarse.

- Deje de lloriquear Potter, y si quiere hacerlo váyase a su habitación. No quiero aguantar niñerías. – Le espetó Severus, no le gustaba consolar a nadie, no sabía cómo tratar con el chico de esa forma, pero sabía que si lo molestaba un poco lo sacaría de ese estado. – Le recuerdo que yo también estoy en búsqueda y captura.

- Que gran consuelo, Snape. Los dos fugitivos… ahora me siento muuucho mejor. – Respondió irónico el Gryffindor.

Snape suspiró y siguió a lo suyo, Harry no se fue a su habitación y se quedó medio tumbado donde estaba, mirando el techo y como la luz del sol se reflejaba en el ventilador de madera clara que colgaba de él. Le gustaría activarlo, hacía un poco de calor, pero no se atrevió a pedir permiso.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, con sólo el sonido de las hojas de papel, cuando Snape cambiaba de página, como fondo. De vez en cuando algún bufido desaprobatorio por algo que el hombre leía.

- Snape… no tengo nada para vestir en la boda ¿deberíamos ir a comprar algo otro día?

- Le dejaré una de mis túnicas de gala y la adaptaré a su cuerpo.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Es una boda, no un entierro! – giró la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa grande y burlona.

- Mocoso idiota. – bufó con una medio sonrisa y le pegó con el periódico, ya terminado, en la cabeza.

- La cambiaré de color, que lo sepa. – amenazó Harry siguiendo con la broma

- Por mí como si le pone un tutú, Potter. – Harry rio bajito ante la imagen.

Snape al levantarse para darse una ducha vio que Harry se había terminado durmiendo en esa pose tan poco cómoda, y en su cama, de nuevo. Lo observó unos segundos desde su altura, el chico se veía relajado y se había quedado frito con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Suspiró resignado y con sigilo se acercó a él y lo colocó bien tumbado sobre la cama para que no le colgasen los pies, y apoyó su cabeza sobre una de las almohadas. Lo observó un poco más viendo que ni se había enterado de que lo movía y se agachó de nuevo pero esta vez para retirarle las gafas y el flequillo de la cara, y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

Finalmente dio media vuelta y se metió en el cuarto de baño para relajarse un poco, dentro de poco una ducha o un baño caliente sería algo que no se podrían permitir, al menos no cada día. Respecto a lo que el resto del mundo creyese por su apariencia, él era un hombre muy pulcro y limpio, pero su maldito cabello era tan fino y brillante que parecía grasoso; tampoco es que nadie se acercase lo suficiente para ver la diferencia…

Tenía una idea más o menos clara de cómo seguir adelante con esa locura y por Merlín que iba a ser duro, porque una cosa era convivir en una cabaña de estas dimensiones, con habitaciones separadas, baño, cocina… y otra cosa será lo que tendrán que vivir, posiblemente durmiendo a la intemperie en sacos de dormir, pasando frío y hambre, evacuando sus necesidades entre medio del bosque… él lo había vivido en muchas de sus incursiones como espía tanto para la Orden como para el Lord Oscuro, pero los Gryffindors … eso será harina de otro costal, con sus amiguitos, con ellos sí que iba a necesitar toda la paciencia de la que se pudiese armar, pues tanto Weasley como la sabelotodo Granger siempre han vivido con sus padres en su dulce y caliente hogar, con sus respectiva comidas al día, sino más… Potter por otro lado había sufrido muchas carencias y estaba seguro que no se quejaría tanto como ellos, pero lo haría, seguro.

Cuando salió del baño vio que el chico ya se había despertado y estaba mirando la despensa.

- ¿Buscando si ha aparecido nueva comida, Potter? – preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

El chico pegó un bote, asustado, y se giró para mirarlo ceñudamente con la mano en el corazón, el cual se aceleró más cuando vio al profesor en esa pose chulesca y con sólo la toalla anudada en su cintura. A este paso se iba a terminar acostumbrando a verlo ligero de ropa, considerando lo poco que le importaba a su maestro exhibirse.

- Estaba pensando qué preparar para cenar, señor. ¿alguna sugerencia? - y lo miró fijamente a los ojos cruzándose también de brazos, un poco a la defensiva. Realmente le ponía muy nervioso que se paseara en toalla. – Si moja el suelo de agua luego lo va a limpiar usted. – y miró de nuevo dentro de la despensa para encubrir su sonrojo. Los ojos negros habían brillado maliciosos cuando le había mirado fijamente.

- Váyase a duchar usted, señor Potter. Esta noche prepararé yo la cena. – y se acercó a él por detrás para también mirar los ingredientes de la despensa.

Harry se puso rígido al notar su presencia en su espalda y el olor del champú le inundó las fosas nasales como una bofetada de varonil aroma, poniéndole todos los pelos de la nuca como escarpias. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al hombre y se apoyó en el mueble de la cocina, acorralado. Levantó la mirada y se encontró esos pozos negros brillantes de maléfica diversión.

- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿qué pretende? – y tomando valor de su carácter Gryffindor puso sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Snape y lo apartó de delante suyo, volviendo a recuperar un poco de su espacio personal.

El pocionista sonrió de medio lado y lo dejó pasar levantando las manos de modo inofensivo para luego volverse a contemplar qué prepararía de cena. Harry lo miró un rato más esperando por una respuesta, con los brazos en jarras, impaciente y ruborizado, pero viendo que este lo ignoraba y no pensaba contestarle se fue al baño y cerró de un portazo. No entendía a qué estaba jugando el otro. Y molesto con él y consigo mismo por sonrojarse se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. El olor a jabón recordándole un pecho pálido y poco velludo, con pequeñas cicatrices blancas, un pelo largo y moreno por los hombros y unas piernas largas y fuertes envueltas en una pequeña toalla.

- Puto Snape y sus toallitas. – Y el agua fría lo regó quitándole todo pensamiento.

Esa noche la cena estaba compuesta de una sopa fría de calabaza con pan tostado y unas salchichas con tomate y verduritas pochadas. Realmente estaba todo muy sabroso, pero se negaba a felicitar al cocinero, aún seguía molesto con él.

Cuando terminó de cenar recogió los platos a mano, Snape aún no le había enseñado el fantástico hechizo, y se dispuso a llevarlos a la cocina y lavarlos a mano.

- ¿Qué hace? ¿por qué quiere lavar a mano si lo puede hacer con magia?

- No me ha enseñado el hechizo que le pedí ayer – dijo molesto

- Venga aquí, se lo mostraré. – Snape se levantó de la mesa y esperó que el chico se acercara.

Harry fue a su encuentro sacando su varita para practicar el movimiento con él. Snape lo rodeó y se puso detrás de él, apuntando con la varita a los platos de la encimera, por encima del hombro de Harry, que volvía a estar tenso por tenerlo detrás, su pelo largo haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja.

- El hechizo es "Jaccio", sirve para recoger, lavar los platos y ordenarlos. Tiene que mover la varita de esta forma. – Le mostró el movimiento poco a poco un par de veces. - ¿lo tiene?

- Sí… creo que sí. – dijo Harry mientras con su varita ilegal apuntaba a los platos y vasos.

Snape le cogió la mano de la varita, acercando más al chico a su cuerpo y repitió con él el movimiento por última vez. Harry tragó saliva, nervioso y las palmas de las manos le empezaron a sudar, podía oler el pelo de Snape que ahora le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla.

- Bien, ahora pruébelo. – Y le soltó la mano para que realizase el hechizo.

- Jaccio – entonó Harry firmemente y los platos se elevaron yendo solos al fregadero, el estropajo se llenó de jabón, el agua se encendió sola y los platos empezaron a lavarse, secarse y guardarse uno a uno, como en un baile.

- ¡Genial! – soltó Harry animado, olvidando los nervios tontos que había pasado hacía unos segundos.

Snape se apartó de él y se fue a acomodar en el sofá, con la varita hizo aparecer un vaso de firewisky con hielo y con un "Accio" invocó el libro que tenía sobre su mesita de noche en la habitación. "111 Pociones para Viajes" y se dispuso a leer, ignorando al chico.

Harry lo observó un momento y no supo qué hacer.

- Esto… Snape. – le llamó, incomodo.

- ¿Mhhh?

- ¿no tendrá por aquí algún libro de defensa o de hechizos que me pueda ser útil? – preguntó esperanzado, no es que le gustase estudiar… pero realmente no tenía nada más con qué matar el tiempo, tampoco quería conversar con el hombre de nada.

Snape convocó otro Accio y un libro de una de las estanterías salió volando hacia él, que lo sostuvo en su dirección para que Harry lo tomase.

- Gracias. – y leyó el título "Hechizos Defensivos Avanzados por Gregory Bowden". Con él en la mano se dirigió a su lugar en la ventana y se sentó con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho y se dispuso a leer también.

Pasaron cómodamente y en silencio un buen rato leyendo, hasta que Harry soñoliento puso el punto del libro en la página donde se había quedado y se levantó para irse a dormir.

- Mañana practicaremos esos hechizos que ha estado leyendo, si le apetece. – propuso Snape sin levantar la vista de su libro, cuando notó que Harry se iba a su habitación.

- Eh… claro, sería de gran ayuda. – y siguió su camino. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de su habitación se asomó de nuevo al salón – Buenas noches, profesor.

- Ya no soy su profesor, llámeme Snape o señor, Potter. Buenas noches.

Esa noche Harry no se olvidó de aplicar el hechizo de silencio en su habitación y con un suspiro se acostó, apagando la luz. El día siguiente tenía pinta que iba a ser duro si Snape iba a entrenarlo. Suspiró cansado y al poco se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A : Si os ha gustado… ¿Reviews plisss? :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 - Mortificando a Potter

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic duro, con lenguaje adulto y con escenas violentas y con Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 05: Mortificando a Potter.<strong>

Era media tarde en La Madriguera cuando una lechuza negra y un poco vieja aterrizó en la cocina sorprendiendo a los que estaban en ese momento sentados en la larga mesa merendando.

- Vaya, no reconozco esta lechuza… veamos a ver qué nos trae. – comentó Molly Weasley desatándole la carta a la ave. – ¡Oh Merlín me ha picado! – exclamó sorprendida. – que mal genio se gasta… veamos, es para vosotros dos niños – dijo tendiéndoles el sobre a su hijo menor y a la que consideraba como su futura nuera.

Ron y Hermione saltaron de sus asientos y la chica cogió la carta, sintiendo en sus dedos un peculiar cosquilleo. Cuando giró el sobre para ver el remitente vio una frase aparecer donde hasta hacía unos momentos no había nada: _"Leerla a solas. H.J.P"_  
>Ron también vio la frase y ambos se fueron a la habitación del chico a leerla a toda prisa.<p>

- ¡Es una carta de Neville! Vamos a leerla y a contestarla mamá. – explicó Ron mientras pasaban de largo de su madre.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Hermione en seguida cerró la puerta, bloqueándola, y puso un hechizo de silencio.

- ¡Es de Harry! – y Hermione empezó a sacar la carta del sobre, impaciente.

- Vamos Mione, date prisa… - dijo el nervioso pelirrojo

_Hola amigos,  
>Supongo que debéis estar sorprendidos con todo lo que ha pasado y mi desaparición.<br>Primero os quería asegurar que yo NO he matado a mis tíos y a mi primo, sino los Mortífagos.  
>Tranquilos, no estoy secuestrado. Estoy conviviendo con una persona designada por Dumbledore para protegerme y ayudarme con esa tarea que tenemos pendiente.<br>No intentéis localizarme, es un sitio intrazable. Estoy bien.  
>Estaré en la boda de Bill y Fleaur, pero apareceré con otro aspecto, tomaré poción multijugos. Podeis avisar a la Orden de mi presencia en la boda, hablaré con ellos cuando llegue el 1 de Agosto por la mañana.<br>Si aún estáis dispuestos a acompañarme en esta locura, deberéis estar preparados para desaparecer tan pronto termine la boda, no digáis nada de eso a la Orden.  
>Hermione, confío en que podrás preparar lo necesario para el viaje (tienda de campaña, sacos de dormir, comida y demás…) seremos 4.<em>

_Os echo de menos. ¡Nos vemos pronto!  
>Harry.<em>

- ¡Está bien! – dijo aliviada. Y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, contentos.

- Tenías razón como siempre Hermione. También te has adelantado a lo de preparar las cosas para desaparecer.

- Sí, era el curso a seguir más lógico. Aunque tendremos que coger más cosas de las que había calculado si esa otra persona también vendrá.

- ¿Quién será?... ¿alguien de la Orden?... – comentó Ron en voz alta sus pensamientos

- Seguramente, pero quien sea o no lo conocemos o ha estado fingiendo muy bien el otro día cuando todos estaban como locos buscando a Harry. Mejor vamos a informarles de las noticias. – propuso Hermione.

- Aún quedan 3 semanas para la boda, creo que es mejor avisarles un par de días antes, no conviene por ahora que nadie sepa de más, si se filtrase información al ministerio o a Quien-tú-ya-sabes… - dijo Ron pensativo.

- ¡Muy bien Ron!... – dijo Hermione admirada de que el pelirrojo hubiese pensado en eso y no ella.

- ¡Eh! Que yo también pienso a veces. – espetó molesto.

Los dos se sentaron en la cama y releyeron la carta varias veces más antes de destruirla.

- No le podemos decir nada a Ginny, tendrá que enterarse al mismo tiempo que el resto, sino va a estar atosigándonos a preguntas e insistirá en venir con nosotros.

- Sí, es lo mejor. – suspiró Hermione, sintiéndose un poco culpable por ocultarle a su amiga que tenían noticias de su amor.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

- ¡Venga Potter, es usted un inútil! ¿así piensa defenderse del Lord Oscuro? – le gritó Snape por enésima vez ese día, lanzándole otra maldición y él esquivándola con sus reflejos, pero sin magia, no le daba tiempo a utilizar nada de lo que había estudiado, Snape era demasiado rápido.

- ¡Cállese, me desconcentra! – le gritó de vuelta.

- Oh pobre Potter… ¿se piensa que luchar contra él va a ser un entrenamiento? ¿Qué va a estar en silencio y va a tener tiempo de pensar y rectificar? Que ingenuo… me sorprende que siga vivo, ¡qué vergüenza de salvador del mundo mágico! ¡un vago, eso es lo que es! – Y las maldiciones le seguían lloviendo encima al chico, cada vez más fuertes.

- ¡VÁYASE A LA MIERDA, Snape! Así… no puedo… aprender NADA! – Le gritó furioso. Ya no podía ni hablar de forma seguida, se estaba medio ahogando por el esfuerzo.

- ¡NO ME FALTE AL RESPETO! ¡Maldito mocoso imbécil! – Snape le lanzó un potente rayo violeta que esta vez sí hizo diana y le dio en todo el pecho, elevándolo en el aire y expulsándolo contra la pared del fondo de la sala con tal fuerza y velocidad que cuando chocó se escuchó ruido de huesos crujir con el impacto.

- AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHHH!

El alarido del chico le congeló en el sitio. "¡Mierda, que me cargo a Potter!" fue lo que pensó al verlo hecho una piltrafa en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor por la maldición y el golpe.  
>Le había lanzado una maldición precursora del cruciatus, mucho más débil sí, pero dolorosa de todas formas.<p>

- Finite Incantatem – dijo apuntando al chico.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo dejó de tener espasmos. Se acercó poco a poco a él, intentando no alterarlo más.  
>De pronto Harry echó una bocanada de sangre por la boca, a chorro, como si de vomito se tratase. "Oh joder, joder, joder" se regañó mentalmente por haber sido tan duro. Terminó de cruzar los pasos que lo separaban del chaval corriendo y lo sostuvo de medio lado para evitar que se ahogara en su propia sangre. Apuntándolo con la varita hizo un hechizo de diagnóstico rápido y comprobó que tenía 3 costillas rotas y que una de ellas le había hecho un desgarro en el estómago. Sin perder ni un segundo empezó a realizar un hechizo de sanación avanzado, pasando su varita arriba y abajo del cuerpo del chico, ahora inconsciente, entonando viejas palabras en latín, tal como hizo con Draco el curso anterior cuando Harry lo atacó con el 'Sectumsempra'.<br>Invocó su maletín de pociones y obligó a Harry a tomar varias botellitas, ayudándole a tragar con magia para que no se le fuera por el otro canal.  
>Realizó otro hechizo de reconocimiento y vio que el estómago estaba sanando, la sangre perdida se había recuperado y los huesos de las costillas aunque iban a tardar más de unas horas ya estaban en proceso de soldarse.<br>Levitó al chico para no hacerle más daño cargándolo él y lo llevó a su propia habitación para poder vigilarlo toda la noche sin tener que levantarse para ir a la habitación del chaval.

Cuando lo hubo acostado y limpiado con un hechizo de limpieza, le vendó el pecho para ayudar a sanar sus costillas rotas y cuando terminó se permitió ir a sentarse al sofá y servirse una buena copa de whisky de fuego. Cuando cogió la copa notó cómo le estaban temblando las manos e irritado la dejó de nuevo en la mesa. No podía beber ahora. Necesitaba estar alerta por si surgían complicaciones.

Levantándose se sirvió un par de sándwiches de pollo de la nevera y junto a una taza de té se lo llevó todo a la habitación y lo dejó sobre la mesita más cercana a su lado de la cama y se sentó en ella apoyando la espalda en el cabecero para no perder ni un detalle del herido. "¿Desde cuando este es mi lado de la cama y ese el de Potter?" Se preguntó confundido mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

Terminó de comer y desapareció el plato y la taza para que aparecieran de nuevo en el fregadero donde empezaron a limpiarse solos.

Potter parecía tener fiebre, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y tenía las mejillas coloradas, su cicatriz levemente irritada. Le quitó las gafas con cuidado de no despertarlo y las dejó en su mesita después de enderezarlas y reparar el cristal quebrado.

El resto de la tarde se lo pasó leyendo el libro de "111 Pociones para Viajes" por el punto donde se había quedado el día anterior, sólo parando cada hora para ver cómo evolucionaba el chico y darle más pociones si eran necesarias.  
>Sin darse cuenta, llegada la madrugada, se quedó dormido con el libro en su regazo, sentado en la cama, con sus ropas medio desabrochadas para estar más cómodo: sus mangas arremangadas, el cuello de la camisa y un par de botones desabrochados. Su pelo despeinado pues más de una vez esa tarde se había pasado las manos por él, nerviosas y furiosas consigo mismo.<p>

De esa guisa se lo encontró Harry Potter cuando despertó al amanecer. Lo observó largamente, absorto por todo, desde encontrarse en la cama de Snape, otra vez, medio desnudo y con unas vendas comprimiéndole el torso, una compresa húmeda en su frente, la mano de Snape en su cabeza, enterrada entre sus cabellos, calentándole con sus dedos largos y finos casi como una caricia. Y el hombre… tenía toda la pinta de no haber dormido durante casi toda la noche, él no se hubiese dormido con esas pintas y en esa postura tan incómoda.  
>Se le veía relajado mayormente, pero aún conservaba una arruga de preocupación en su ceño. Harry no sabía por qué no apartaba la mirada del hombre, había estado muy muy cabreado con él, por ser una puta retorcida serpiente venenosa, pero viéndolo así… su enfado se había esfumado de golpe y porrazo dejándole con una sensación extraña en su pecho. No quería reconocerlo, pero lo primero que pensó al ver a su maestro a su lado de esa forma… había sido, por mucho que le horrorizara recordarlo, "Es hermoso". Y lo segundo que pensó fue… "Es hermoso y me ha cuidado toda la noche". Y desde ese momento un nudo extraño se había alojado entre su pecho y la boca de su estómago haciéndolo sentir de una forma rara.<p>

La varita de Snape vibró en ese momento y Harry se topó de llenó con una mirada de ojos negros, que se habían abierto alarmados al darse cuenta que se había dormido. Aunque fue sólo por una fracción de segundo, porque cuando esos ojos registraron que él estaba consciente y observándolo, se entrecerraron como dos rendijas negras y oscuras.

- Señor Potter, ¿cómo se siente? – fue lo primero que su voz rasposa preguntó. Seguidamente carraspeó, incómodo. - ¿hace mucho que está despierto?

- Eh… no, sólo unos cinco minutos. – dijo bajito.

- ¿Y por qué demonios no me ha despertado de inmediato? ¿qué hacía? – le preguntó Snape levantándose de la cama de repente y mirándolo de pie con los brazos cruzados. No le gustaba nada haber mostrado debilidad o preocupación, y menos por Potter.

- Parecía usted exhausto, señor. No quise molestarlo. Me siento bien…

- Tiene que tomarse unas dosis más de pociones, voy a buscarlas. Hoy permanecerá todo el día en la cama, hasta mañana no tiene permitido moverse, a no ser que sea para ir al baño. – Y mirando a Harry ceñudamente otra vez, como esperando que le replicara, salió de la habitación como un torbellino para ir a por las pociones que le hacían falta al chico y a preparar el desayuno. Era muy temprano, apenas acababa de amanecer, pero Harry no había cenado nada y necesitaba nutrientes.

Severus se sentía un poco vulnerable e irritado. Se había descuidado y había cedido al sueño con lo que había descuidado la salud de Potter por un tiempo, no sabía cuánto, y encima había sido pillado infraganti con esas pintas y con su mano entre los cabellos del chaval. "Genial Severus, no podrías haberlo hecho mejor hombre".

Preparó una sopa caliente de arroz con patatitas y zanahorias troceadas, un poco de pollo empanado y zumo de naranja y lo llevo en una bandeja que depositó sobre las piernas de Potter, flotando y sosteniéndose en el aire como de una mesa de hospital, para que pudiese comer cómodamente.

- Cuando termine de comer avíseme y le administraré las pociones que le corresponden.

Y con eso dicho salió de nuevo de la habitación y se puso a comer lo mismo que el chico, pero en la mesa del comedor. En su mente todavía la visión de ese pecho vendado, doliéndole y haciéndole sentir culpable. Se había pasado mucho con el chico para ser su primer día de prácticas. No le extrañaría que ahora le cogiese miedo. La poca confianza, entendimiento e incluso esos toques de humor que habían alcanzado estos días la acababa de echar por la borda el día anterior. Y todo porque se sintió frustrado con que el chaval fuera tan ágil y rápido que conseguía evitar todos sus ataques y maldiciones con sus reflejos innatos. Le sacó de quicio y lo atacó a mala leche. Que el chico le insultase y le hubiese espetado la verdad, que no le estaba dejando tiempo para practicar y probar lo que estudió, sólo incrementó su cabreo. Suspiró y siguió comiendo mientras miraba por la ventana. "Parece que va a llover".

Harry estaba hambriento y la sopa caliente le estaba sentando como un trocito de cielo. "El capullo de Snape cocina de puta madre, aunque no se lo reconoceré" pensó mientras tragaba otra cucharada de la deliciosa sopa. "Nunca nadie se ha preocupado por mi como para traerme la comida a la cama y velarme la noche entera" "¿Se sentirá culpable el muy cretino?" "¡Oh Merlín, que bueno está el pollo también! Le ha quedado meloso y tierno a la vez que sabroso… puto Snape, debería estar prohibido cocinar así. A partir de ahora la cocina toda para él." Y el joven de ojos verdes siguió comiendo su cena-desayuno con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

- Ehmm…. ¿Snape? .. – Llamó Harry cuando ya había terminado de comer.

Escuchó unos pasos que procedían del comedor y se acercaban a la habitación.

- Jaccio – murmuró Severus apuntando con la varita a los platos y la bandeja que desfilaron hacia la cocina para lavarse. – Tenga, tómese estas dos pociones.

Harry se las bebió sin dudar, no las había reconocido, pero a pesar de todo confiaba en el hombre y le parecía feo preguntarle qué eran.

- Potter… Acepte por favor mis disculpas por lo de ayer, no supe conducir bien la práctica y todo se desmadró. No debí atacarlo como lo hice.

El de ojos verdes lo miró pasmado, su boca abriéndose como formando una "O" por la sorpresa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, el profesor seguía llevando la ropa y el pelo desarreglados como cuando había despertado hacía un rato, estaba de pie a su lado, con los brazos cruzados en una pose un poco defensiva, como esperando que Harry le insultara o algo. Dudaba que Snape se disculpase alguna vez con alguien. Se notaba que estaba terriblemente incómodo y demostraba que estaba en lo cierto, el hombre estaba preocupado y se debía sentir terriblemente culpable.

- Disculpas aceptadas señor. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, seriamente. No quería sonreírle y darle una impresión de que se burlaba de él o algo así, el hombre era muy paranoico y retorcido y seguro que malinterpretaría una sonrisa amistosa por una de burla.

Snape asintió y se descruzó de brazos, un poco más relajado.

- ¿Le duele algo?

- Bueno, el pecho aún me duele… ¿qué me hice? – preguntó Harry mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho, frotando un poco la zona.

- Se rompió tres costillas y se desgarró el estómago, vomitó mucha sangre.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba que hubiese sido tanto, aunque recordó que el dolor había sido muy muy intenso.

- Lo pude controlar enseguida, pero los huesos como ya sabe tardan varias horas en regenerarse y soldarse. Y aunque el desgarro del estómago se sanó inmediatamente prefiero que no haga ningún esfuerzo durante todo el día.

- Oh… de acuerdo, gracias señor.

- No me las de señor Potter, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de ser el causante…

Snape se agachó y le puso la mano en la frente para comprobar la fiebre. No tenía.

- Parece que la fiebre se ha ido al fin. Duerma un rato más Potter… - y se incorporó para irse de nuevo.

- Emm… Snape, me gustaría ir al baño, ¿me puedo levantar?

- Sí, le acompañaré para asistirle.

- ¡¿EEEEEHH?! ¡No, no es necesario! Yo mismo puedo… manejarme – Harry había pasado de su usual tono paliducho a un rojo brillante por todo su rostro y cuello. Los ojos abiertos en horror.

- No sea crio Potter, no va a poder dar ni cuatro pasos solo. Tranquilo que su cosita se la va a coger usted mismo, yo sólo lo sujetaré desde atrás para que no se vaya de bruces al suelo. – Espetó desdeñoso Snape.

- Ehmm….

- Venga, muévase. Le ayudaré a incorporarse. – Snape le tendió la mano para levantarlo.

Harry la alcanzó y se dejó alzar, la mano de Snape estaba caliente y él se sentía helado. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al salir de la cama. Lo siguiente que notó fue como si se partiera en dos por el medio, las costillas y el pecho doliéndole como mil demonios.

- Oh joder, cómo duele… - gruñó sujetándose con ambas manos del pecho y mano de su profesor.

- Se lo dije. – murmuró Snape con suficiencia.

Poco a poco y con pasitos cortos Snape acompañó a Harry sujetándolo de la cintura, casi abrazándolo desde atrás. Harry podía oler el aroma de Snape, su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla, pues el hombre se tenía que agachar un poco para poder sujetarlo bien por la cintura. Se llevaban todavía bastante altura y Harry le llegaba sólo por el hombro a Snape.

Cuando alcanzaron el baño, avanzaron hacia la taza de váter, Harry se giró y miró sonrojado al profesor, que bufó exasperado por la timidez del otro y giró la cara para mirar hacia otra dirección para no incomodarlo más. Pero aun así Harry seguía sintiendo las manos calientes y de largos dedos en su cintura y el cuerpo de Snape a su espalda, rozándolo.  
>"¡Joder, así no hay quien mee!, ¡me cago en la puta! Me está poniendo… nervioso" Harry pensó mientras se bajaba un poco el pantalón y liberaba su pene para poder orinar. Sentía la vejiga a punto de explotar, pero no salía ningún chorro.<p>

- No tengo todo el día Potter. – Le susurró Snape en la oreja, haciendo que el chico pegase un saltito.

- No me ponga nervioso, esto es muy vergonzoso ¿vale?... – se quejó mientras se removía incómodo. - ¿puede esperar fuera?

- No. Hágalo ya. O se lo haré hacer a la fuerza. – Le susurró de nuevo.

- Joder…

Harry no podía, por mucho que quisiera liberar su vejiga, no podía con Snape en su espalda, con sus manos sobre su cuerpo y susurrándole idioteces en el oído.

- No puedo… - lloriqueó frustrado.

- Sujétese de la pared Potter. Ahora. – Le ordenó el hombre arrastrando las palabras.

- Pe-Pero…

Snape soltó un bufido enojado y colocó las manos de Harry en la pared, para que se aguantara y no cayera, luego sacó su varita y apuntó al miembro del chico a la vez que se lo agarraba con la otra mano para apuntar a la taza y murmuró un hechizo

- 'Evacuare' – y tal cual lo dijo Harry pudo por fin empezar a liberarse.

- Oh dios… - jadeó Harry de gusto y de vergüenza. "¡Snape me la está sujetando!, no sé si morir de asco o de vergüenza" pensó el chico mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio entre ellos pero con el sonido de la orina de acompañamiento, Harry quería morirse. "La próxima vez que quiera mear durante el día lo haré en el suelo de la habitación y lo desvaneceré, pero NUNCA más va a suceder esto, como que me llamo Harry James Potter".  
>Cuando terminó de orinar, Snape se la sacudió un poco, haciendo que se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo como escarpias. "Oh dios, esto es muy, muy perturbador" pensó.<p>

- Ya está Potter, relájese. O a este paso tendrá un derrame cerebral si sigue poniéndose más colorado, le explotará la cabeza. – comentó Snape en tono burlón en su oído mientras le subía el pantalón y volvía a agarrar a Harry de la cintura para acompañarlo de vuelta a la habitación.

Ninguno dijo nada más durante el trayecto de vuelta a la cama. Snape volvió a dejar a Harry sentado en la cama y se incorporó para irse.

- Ehm… gracias – murmuró Harry bajito, tan bajito que pensó que el hombre no lo había escuchado.

- No hay de qué. – murmuró también bajito, y lo miró a los ojos verdes y a la sonrojada cara. Sus propios ojos brillando divertidos. – Ahora descanse, yo estaré en el sofá.

Cuando Snape salió se dirigió de nuevo al baño para tirar de la cadena y se lavó las manos para luego ir a tumbarse unas horitas al sofá, no iba a dormir al lado de Potter, y menos después de lo del baño, ya bastante había mortificado al chaval. Sonrió con malicia, podría haber transfigurado cualquier cosa en un recipiente para que el chico meara a gusto, pero quería torturarlo un poco. Había sido divertido, muy divertido.

"No sé por qué me encanta que pase vergüenza, pero desde esa primera noche en que me despertó en el baño cuando me quedé dormido y luego me miró con esa cara de búho sonrojado… que no puedo evitar pincharlo un poco para sacarle sonrojos. El chico es demasiado vergonzoso, pensaba que los Gryffindors eran más despreocupados y carecían de pudores… pero al menos este en concreto no lo es. ¿Será por algo muggle? "

Y Snape siguió perdido en sus pensamientos sobre Harry hasta que se quedó frito en el sofá.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A : Los Reviews hacen a los autores felices. ¿Me dejas uno? ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 - Hoy es un día para hacer

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 06: Hoy es un día para hacer cosas raras.<strong>

Las semanas pasaron sin que se diesen cuenta, y el cumpleaños de Harry llegó.

Hoy sería un mago adulto, lo que significaba que el detector se desactivaría y podría usar magia y desaparecerse sin miedo. Aunque tal vez al estar perseguido por el ministerio si usaba magia con su propia varita era posible que lo detectasen de todas formas…

La compañía de Snape las últimas semanas había sido reconfortante; increíblemente se las habían ingeniado lo suficientemente bien y ningún accidente más había ocurrido entre ellos.

Habían seguido entrenándose y Harry podía decir que se sentía más confiado consigo mismo que antes.

Al día siguiente era la boda de Bill y Fleaur y tendrían que abandonar la protección de la cabaña. Volvería a ver a sus amigos y a los que consideraba como su familia, volvería a ver a Ginny. Por alguna razón esa parte no lograba hacerlo sentir bien. Era su novia pero no tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con ella, ni quería que ella perdiese más su tiempo esperándolo cuando no podía darle lo que pedía. Lo que ella merecía.

"No seas idiota Potter, cuando la vuelvas a ver el corazón se te acelerará como al principio"

"¿Por qué me dirijo a mí mismo como Potter? Ya pienso como Snape" Se recriminó a sí mismo.

Hablando del hombre… este había salido solo al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para hacer más poción multijugos para la boda. Ambos se tendrían que disfrazar por razones obvias. Eran fugitivos.

Se sentía un poco triste por tener que pasar su cumpleaños con Snape, se suponía que la mayoría de edad era un gran evento a celebrar para un mago... Seguro que el hombre ni siquiera lo sabía. No que le importase que le felicitase ni nada, simplemente quería celebrarlo con sus amigos y en cambio se tendría que contentar con el sarcástico profesor.

Era ya casi el atardecer cuando Snape apareció de nuevo en la cabaña cargando con los paquetes de las compras.

- Vaya, sí que ha comprado cosas señor. Pensaba que sólo iba a ir a por ingredientes de pociones. – Comentó Harry ayudándole con las bolsas de papel que el hombre se iba sacando de los bolsillos en versión reducida.

- Creí entender que no quería usted una de mis túnicas de gala porque eran… ¿cómo lo dijo? ¡ah sí!... de funeral, y no voy a permitir que la transfigure a ningún color, así que me he tomado la libertad de comprarle una. Creo que la talla estará bien.

Le entregó un par de cajas a Harry y las devolvió a su tamaño real. Una de las cajas era grande y cuadrada, aunque no muy alta, era blanca y el lazo que la adornaba era rojo con un estampado de hiedras doradas. El chico tomó la caja sorprendido.

- Son mis regalos de cumpleaños para usted, Potter. Felicidades. – Snape lo miró intensamente, como esperando que lo rechazase o algo.

- ¡Uho!... Gra-Gracias Snape. No era necesario… - dijo aún embobado mirando las cajas, sin atreverse a abrirlas.

- Si quiere los devuelvo, traiga. – Refunfuñó el otro

- ¡NO! ¡Se lo agradezco de veras!... ¿puedo abrirlos?

- Adelante.

Harry se fue con las cajas a la mesa del comedor y tras desenvolver el lazo de una, la abrió. Retiró el papel de seda de encima y contempló la túnica doblada del interior.

Era verde oscuro, verde bosque, con siluetas bordadas de pequeñas hojas de hiedra en hilo de cobre, dando la impresión de hojas de otoño. Los botones también de cobre, que quedaban tan bien con el verde. Los pantalones eran negros de cuero y ajustados. La camisa interior era blanca, con botones del mismo color verde que la túnica. El cinturón era de piel negro y vio también una pequeña escarcela negra, donde podría llevar cómodamente la poción multijugos durante la boda sin que se viese nada.  
>Abrió luego la otra caja y se volvió a sorprender, ¡Incluso le había comprado unas botas! De piel negra, mate, y largas hasta casi las rodillas, tenían un doblado como los de los piratas, que a la vez las hacían más elegantes. Olían a nuevas y a piel, le encantó el aroma, le debieron costar un buen pico.<p>

- Es muy bonita, señor. Pero es demasiado lo que ha comprado, hasta las botas y la escarcela…

- Señor Potter. Hoy es su mayoría de edad. Créame, este regalo es humilde en comparación con el tipo de presentes que se suelen regalar en tales eventos.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. No tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué tipo de regalos se referiría el pocionista, pero sin duda el suyo le parecía un gran regalo.

- No entiendo de estas tradiciones señor, pero su regalo me ha gustado mucho, de verdad. – Y le sonrió con la más brillante de sus sonrisas.

- De nada… - Snape aceptó mirando hacia otro lado, incómodo.

- Hoy cenaremos fuera Potter, pero no será necesario tomar multijugos esta vez. Iremos a un pueblo muggle.

- Oh… ¿tiene que comprar algo más? – preguntó extrañado.

- No, hoy celebraremos su aniversario. Esta bajo mi cuidado y como le he dicho la mayoría de edad de un mago es un evento especial e importante. No soy tan mezquino como para tenerlo entrenando y encerrado en casa un día como hoy. Su madre me odiaría si lo hiciese.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante?

- Se dice que la mayoría de edad es cuando el mago despierta por fin sus poderes de mago adulto, no todo de golpe, pero es el día de la apertura mágica. Se recomienda que la familia mantenga al joven mago en un estado de felicidad permanente durante todo el día, o al menos tranquilo y sin estrés, pues así la energía que libera y recibe es más pura y está cargada con emociones positivas, lo que beneficia los canales mágicos del joven mago.  
>Si el mago sufre estrés, tristeza, maltrato o le sucede algo negativo… esa negatividad afecta a sus canales mágicos y los puede bloquear o ensuciar, con lo que la magia que absorberá estará corrompida y si se bloquean los canales mágicos puede llegar a quedar como un skib o puede resultar gravemente dañado su núcleo mágico.<p>

- Vaya… ahora sí que entiendo la importancia. – murmuró Harry sorprendido. No tenía ni idea de todo eso.

- Póngase algo cómodo pero con lo que luego pueda ir a cenar a un restaurante sin que le miren mal los muggles. Voy a cambiarme también. Primero pasearemos por el bosque, necesito un par de ingredientes que se encuentran por esta zona… nos viene de paso.

Snape se fue a su habitación y dejó a Harry en el salón, mirando todavía su túnica y demás accesorios con una sonrisa en su cara. "vaya, pues parece que hoy a pesar de estar con Snape va a ser un día entretenido"

Harry también se cambió a los tejanos muggles que hacía unas semanas había reajustado para que le sentaran como un guante y se puso una camisa de manga corta de color gris oscuro. Dudó si ponerse corbata o no, al final decidió que no pero si Snape se ponía una él también lo haría.

Cuando salió al salón otra vez Snape ya lo esperaba cerca del mueble bar sirviéndose un vaso de fire wisky con hielo.

- ¿Quiere un poco Potter? – ofreció con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Ahora ya puede tomar oficialmente.

- Hmm… si, veamos a qué tal sabe esto para qué beba usted tanto. – Le picó Harry en broma.

- Mocoso… - y le sirvió el vaso al chico.

Harry dio un sorbito tentativo y sintió la boca y la garganta como arder, pero tras toser un poco sonrió, estaba bueno el jodido fire whisky. Bebieron en silencio y mientras el chico aprovechó para repasar el atuendo de Snape. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros como los que llevaba normalmente bajo su túnica de siempre y la parte de arriba era una camisa también negra de manga larga pero que parecía de un tejido fresco, para el verano, llevaba también un chaleco gris oscuro por delante y negro por la parte de la espalda y una corbata de un verde muy muy oscuro, casi negro. Estaba atractivo, no podía negarlo. Incluso se había peinado distinto, con el pelo más suelto y brillante, sin ningún aceite protector de los vapores de las pociones que lo afeara.

Cuando terminaron el whisky salieron de la cabaña y empezaron a atravesar el bosque por un pequeño camino. Ya estaba atardeciendo con lo que los rayos del sol anaranjados se colaban entre los grandes árboles creando una atmosfera y unas vistas preciosas.  
>Harry hacía semanas que no salía de la cabaña más que para una visita rápida a algún pueblo para comprar comida y disfrazado como la primera vez, de abuelita. Esta era la primera vez que podía salir con su verdadero yo, y Snape también. Era un poco arriesgado, pero si el paranoico de su profesor decía que era relativamente seguro, es que nadie los vería, él se habría asegurado sin falta.<p>

Caminaron en silencio por el bosque, Snape delante de él. De vez en cuando se agachaba para tomar algunas muestras de plantas o raíces que necesitaba y las guardaba en su escarcela. Otras veces le daba alguna indicación a Harry sobre la calidad de alguno de los ingredientes, cómo elegir la mejor parte de la planta y no cualquier hoja de esta.

Finalmente llegaron a un puente de madera en forma de zigzag que atravesaba un río. La vista dejó a Harry perplejo. Era muy hermoso. Se quedó en medio del puente mirando embobado. El río tenía grandes rocas y la corriente era rápida, creando pequeños saltos de agua. El olor a bosque y agua le llenó de una inmensa paz. Snape se acercó a su lado y se quedó viendo el agua como él. El olor de su colonia para después del afeitado inundó sus fosas nasales, recorriéndole con un gran escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. En ese momento se sintió más feliz que en mucho tiempo, y que esa paz se la proporcionara este torturado hombre: borde, sarcástico, frío, valiente, fuerte, inteligente… le descolocaba bastante. Pero le daba igual quien fuera si podía seguir sintiéndose así siempre.

Cuando llegaron a la carretera el sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas y el cielo estaba pintado de ese color azul-violáceo tan intenso. Las primeras estrellas despuntaban encima de ellos. Sin previo aviso, Snape puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo agarro fuerte; Lo siguiente que sintió fue la sensación de desaparatarse.

Cuando volvió a pisar el suelo, Snape lo sujetó para que no se fuese de bruces sobre el pavimento. Se encontraban en una ciudad, no en un pueblo como le había dicho al principio.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿no íbamos a un pueblo muggle?

- Es un pueblo grande, una mini ciudad del norte de Irlanda.

- Oh… ¿y cuál es?

- Estamos en Armagh, la ciudad con menos población de Irlanda del Norte. Aquí tenemos la ventaja de las comodidades de una ciudad y las de un pueblo a la vez.

- Bien, guíeme Snape, ¿dónde me llevará a cenar? – preguntó Harry divertido.

El profesor hizo un gesto suave con la mano para mostrarle el camino a la vez que le pedía sin palabras que empezase a andar.

Cuando llegaron a una parte más transitada de la pequeña ciudad Harry vio a lo lejos una bella catedral, Snape adelantándose a su pregunta le explicó…

- Es la catedral de St. Patrick

- Es bonita…

Anduvieron varias calles más en silencio, Harry observando todo con interés. Era la primera vez que iba tan lejos y estaba entusiasmado.

De pronto Snape se paró frente a la puerta de un restaurante que quedaba cerca de la catedral y Harry miró el letrero "Uluru Bistro".

- Es un restaurante bastante famoso, según los muggles. Es de comida francesa pero también sirven platos mediterráneos, asiáticos y hasta australianos que es de dónde procede el dueño.

- Vaya… parece moderno y tiene pinta de caro… esto… Snape, me sabe mal que esté gastando tanto dinero en mí, ni siquiera le caigo bien y me siento un poco raro…

- Ya le he dicho que mis regalos y esta salida son modestos en comparación a lo que debería recibir realmente. Muchas familias ahorran durante años para hacer que este día sea perfecto y especial para sus hijos. Incluso una familia como los Weasley, con tantos hijos, también lo hacen, de ello depende gran parte de lo que serán sus hijos en el futuro.

- Pero yo no soy su hijo ni…

- ¡Gracias a Merlín que no, me suicidaría! – lo interrumpió Snape divertido.

- Hablo en serio Snape, no tienes ningún motivo para hacer esto por mí. – pasó a tutearlo sin darse cuenta.

- Potter, acepte lo que le estoy ofreciendo y deje de ofenderme. Y no me cae mal, al menos ya no. – y tras decir esto último abrió la puerta y entró en el restaurante sin mirar atrás si Harry lo seguía o no.

Una vez acomodados en la mesa el camarero los sirvió las cartas, un pequeño aperitivo para la espera y trajo la una botella de vino del bueno que Snape pidió nada más sentarse. Le sirvió a Harry que miró el vino con una ceja elevada, un gesto totalmente del hombre en frente suyo que hizo sonreír de medio lado al otro.

- ¿pretende que pille mi primera cogorza también, señor? Primero whisky, ahora vino… ¿después qué vendrá… champán, más whisky, cerveza?

- Lo que usted pida, Potter. – y los ojos negros lo taladraron con intensidad, brillantes de diversión.

Harry desvió la mirada, sonrojado. Esa frasecita había sonado como que muy insinuante ¿no?... con ese tono aterciopelado y cálido de la voz de Snape. Otro escalofrío lo recorrió de cabeza a pies.

- El canguro parece estar muy bueno, lo recomiendan. ¿se atreve a probarlo conmigo Potter?

- Eh… no sé, me da pena imaginarme comiendo un pobre canguro…

- ¿qué pasa, que las vacas o los cerdos no le dan pena? – dijo arqueando una esbelta ceja negra.

- Estoy acostumbrado a comerlos, pero un canguro… se me hace raro.

- Hoy es un día para hacer cosas raras Potter, suéltese un poco. Está usted tan tenso como si estuviese cenando con un enemigo.

- Bien… - Harry soltó un suspiro – probemos ese canguro.

Cuando les sirvieron los platos que pidieron, comieron básicamente en silencio, sólo comentando qué les parecía tal o cual plato. El canguro resultó ser una delicia, era suave y tierno, muy parecido a la carne de buey.

Harry no pudo evitar reír cuando Snape pidió champán para acompañar los postres, que también los eligieron australianos, eran unos pequeños pastelillos de frutas con crema y frutos secos por encima, muy sabrosos.

Pasaron un rato más charlando mientras terminaban el champán, aunque el hombre evitó en la medida de lo posible hablar sobre el día siguiente y lo que ello conllevaría. Ninguno comentó nada de que esa noche era la última que pasarían en la cabaña, que sería la última con una buena comida y seguramente la última vez que pasarían tiempo solos como hasta ahora, y más aún de forma tan agradable y relajada.

Salieron del restaurante con los estómagos llenísimos y satisfechos. Empezaron a andar de nuevo, poco a poco, Harry siguiendo a Snape que iba un poco por delante suyo. El hombre se detuvo de nuevo delante de un local.

- ¿le apetece un poco de música y unos tragos, Potter? Tengo que terminar de emborracharlo si no recuerdo mal… - y le sonrió de medio lado, de esa forma que le daba escalofríos y le hacía sudar las manos.

- Ya que estamos… terminemos de hacer redonda la noche. – contestó el chico entrando en el local.

Era un pub grande y espacioso con muchos jóvenes bailando en la pista central, una barra y algunas mesas en los rincones. La música que sonaba debía ser la de moda en esos momentos, los jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes) bailaban animados mientras bebían sus cervezas u otras consumiciones. Se podía fumar y había una buena cantidad de humo flotando en el ambiente.

Se acercaron a la barra y pidieron lo que querían, Snape pidió el mejor whisky que tuviesen, Harry lo imitó, ya que podía beber lo haría a lo grande, nada de cervecitas.

Se apartaron a un lado y bebieron en calma, Harry siguiendo el ritmo de la música con los pies, tenía ganas de bailar pero con Snape al lado le daba corte ya que tampoco era un buen bailarín y tampoco sabía cómo se movían los muggles, parecían cambiar sus pasos según la canción que sonara, algunas veces parecían pasos coreografiados y todo.

Snape sacó un paquete de tabaco de la máquina del local y se encendió un cigarro, aspirando el humo contento. Harry se quedó observando esos dedos largos y pálidos sujetando el cigarro y como lo llevaban a los finos labios para aspirar…

- ¿Quiere uno? – ofreció Snape acercándole la cajetilla.

- Nunca he fumado, señor. – dijo negando con la mano.

- Otra cosa rara que podrá hacer hoy, ande, tome uno. – otra vez esa sonrisa, se sonrojó y cogió uno. Snape se lo encendió él mismo aspirando la primera calada y luego se lo volvió a entregar.

Aspire un poco, aguante unos segundos y luego suéltelo. – instruyó.

Evidentemente tosió como un novato y puso cara de asco.

- ¡Sabe horrible! Puaaajjj … - y volvió a dar otra calada, Snape soltó una carcajada.

La música siguió sonando y para cuando terminó la canción Harry ya había terminado el cigarro y sintió como si todo le diera vueltas, como si lo que hubiese bebido le hubiese subido de golpe a la cabeza. Era una sensación que no había experimentado nunca y a pesar de lo "rara" como Snape diría, le gustó la cosa.

El hombre fue a por otro par de copas dejándolo a él solo con otro cigarro, aprovechó para mirarlo en la distancia. Iba esquivando a la gente como un gran gato negro, suave y rápidamente, con gracia, sin tocar a nadie y sin movérsele un pelo, pero antes de llegar a la barra vio como un tipo alto y también moreno lo detenía posándole una mano en el hombro. Por un momento se asustó, pensando que los habían pillado, pero luego vio como el tipo, que era un poco más joven que Snape pero mayor que Harry se acercó a decirle algo al oído. Los observó hablándose al oído y sonriéndose.  
>"¿Snape lo conoce?" se preguntó Harry, pero unos segundos después la mandíbula se le desencajó al ver a Snape coger al otro por la nuca, enterrando sus dedos largos en el pelo moreno del otro y besarle con fuerza. Pero no un beso simple no, sino uno con la lengua hasta el fondo.<br>Harry tenía los ojos como platos. Snape enrollándose con un tío ni más ni menos, en medio de un pub, con él esperando cerca…

- ¿Qué cojones…? – soltó Harry alucinando.

Siguió observando la escena, el beso continuaba, el tipo se había agarrado al profesor como si se quisiera fusionar o algo, paraban por un poco de aire y volvían a atacar la boca del otro. Harry intentó acercarse un poco para ver mejor cómo era el tío que había provocado tal estado de desenvoltura y excitación en el espía y se quedó atónito al ver que tras unas gafas de pasta negra se escondían unos ojos verdes brillantes, el pelo moreno y corto despeinado, la tez pálida y los labios rojos, era un poco más bajo que Snape, pero no mucho, sólo unos centímetros, su cuerpo se veía atlético y ágil.

El corazón se le congeló. Era casi como verse a sí mismo 10 años mayor. De repente el corazón que se le había parado sin permiso, empezó a latir desenfrenado cuando los ojos de ónix de Snape se encontraron con los suyos, sin dejar de besar al tipo, y le guiñó un ojo. ¡Tuvo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo!

Harry apartó la mirada, abochornado y descolocado. Cerró la distancia que le quedaba hasta la barra y se pidió un whisky doble. Pagó, y se fue a su rincón de nuevo, pasando por la máquina de tabaco y cogiéndose una cajetilla para él mismo.

El mundo se había vuelto loco, sin duda.

No sabía qué hacer y estaba nervioso.

"Puto corazón, ¡CÁLMATE YA!" se recriminó a sí mismo. Intentó no volver a mirarlos, pero era como si un imán tirara de él, y volvió a contemplar a ambos hombres, el tipo estaba de espaldas a él, así que tenía a Snape de frente, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, Snape decidió atacar entonces el cuello del tipo. El corazón de Harry se volvió a estrujar, sintió un tirón en su ingle, lo estaba excitando la escenita. Aunque para el resto de gente del pub pasó totalmente inadvertida pues muchas parejas andaban en lo mismo.

Harry suspiró y decidió irse a la otra punta, donde estaban las mesas y sentarse ahí a esperar al hombre, si es que volvía claro… porque a este paso tal vez se iba a un hotel con el otro.

Apenas dio cuatro pasos que una mano lo cogió del hombro y lo hizo girarse, con fuerza. El whisky de su vaso casi derramándose. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Snape otra vez delante suyo, sus ojos de ónix ardiendo en lo que claramente era deseo puro y duro. Le quitó el vaso y dio un largo trago, lo dejó sobre una repisa para los vasos que tenían al lado y cogiendo a Harry de la corbata negra, que al final sí se puso, lo atrajo con fuerza hasta chocar con su propio cuerpo. Harry soltó un gemido de sorpresa, por eso y por la dureza que notó en su estómago al estar tan apretado contra el cuerpo del otro. En una fracción de segundo, cuando aún no acababa de reaccionar por la cercanía sintió esos labios fríos y rojos asaltar su boca de la misma forma que acaba de ver con el otro.

Todo se detuvo.

Sólo sentía el olor de la colonia de Snape envolviéndolo, sus brazos fuertes agarrándolo por la nuca y de la cadera. Su lengua caliente y con sabor a whisky batallando con la suya, con una mezcla de alcohol y tabaco que lo dejo aturdido y lo excitó aún más, su entrepierna ya dura, como la del hombre.

Gimió en la boca de él, luchando por recuperar aire.

De pronto el beso terminó, tan rápido como había llegado. Snape se acercó a su oído y le susurró con esa voz aterciopelada y ahora un poco ronca…

- No quiero buscar substitutos de ti, Harry. Cuando he visto a ese hombre sólo te he visto a ti de aquí unos años y la necesidad ha sido… te necesito, te deseo. – le besó en el cuello, haciendo que todos los vellos de su nuca y brazos de erizasen. – Te deseo sólo a ti, Harry. ¿puedo besarte de nuevo? – preguntó, su voz ronca y sensual, cálida, lanzando descargas de adrenalina por toda su columna vertebral.

Harry no contestó, no sabía qué hacer. ¡No podía besar a Snape! ¡No estaba bien! ¡Él tenía a Ginny! ¡No era normal estar tan excitado por un hombre y encima uno bastante mayor que él!

Snape lo miró a los ojos fijamente, como si fuese a leerle la mente, aunque no lo hizo. No le hizo falta, se notaba claramente el estado de confusión de Harry, aunque su cuerpo dejaba bien claro lo que deseaba.

Se apartó tras acariciarle la mejilla y darle un último beso, suave y de mariposa en los labios rojos.

- Perdóname Harry. Si quieres volver a la cabaña lo entiendo. – dijo acariciándole el pelo, apartándoselo de la frente.

- Yo… Sí, quiero… quiero volver a casa.

Severus suspiró. "A casa"… que bien sonaba, hacer de esa cabaña su casa, de ambos y de nadie más. Escondidos para siempre.

Sin previo aviso Snape se sujetó el antebrazo izquierdo, Voldemort lo estaba llamando.

- ¡Mierda! – espetó, sobresaltando al chico. – Me está llamando.

Sus ojos se conectaron de nuevo, el miedo reflejado en las esmeraldas y la rabia en los ónixs.

- Harry, tienes que volver inmediatamente a la cabaña, no puedo acompañarte, tengo que irme ya. ¿te acuerdas de dónde está?

- El bosque de 'Birks of Aberfeldy'…

- Correcto. Y si ves cualquier cosa sospechosa vete a otra parte, te encontraré donde sea, ¿entendido?

- Sí, sí… vete ya o se enfadará más. – Los ojos verdes preocupados, asustados.

- Harry, si mañana no he vuelto, toma poción multijugos de la que tengo preparada, vas a la boda y huyes con tus amigos. Recuerda mis llaves de Gringotts. – Y volvió a besarlo en los labios antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta de salida, dejando a Harry solo en el pub.

Dejó un pequeño margen de tiempo, apuró el whisky del vaso, se fumó otro cigarro y salió a la calle para dirigirse al primer sitio poco concurrido que viese para desaparatarse a la cabaña.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A :<strong> Bueno… en esta capítulo se han iniciado ya dos grandes cosas, la chispa a explotado entre ellos al fin y a la vez Voldemort vuelve a la carga! ;)  
>Gracias por leerme y dejarme vuestra opinión.<br>**Revieeeeeeeeews plis!** Recordar que me desmotivo rápido si no me decís que os va pareciendo cada capítulo! ;_;


	7. Chapter 7 - Tortura Mental

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 07: Tortura Mental<strong>

Un "clak" sonó fuerte en medio del bosque. Harry se tambaleó y calló de rodillas al suelo de tierra. Rápidamente miró alrededor en busca de mortífagos.

Estaba solo.

Se levantó y corrió hacia la cabaña, suspirando aliviado cuando se encerró dentro, a oscuras.  
>Harry se preparó para pasar una larga noche en vela esperando por Snape y aunque el hombre no estuviese en peligro en estos momentos seguramente se la pasaría en vela pensando en lo ocurrido esa noche entre ellos y el otro tipo. Tenía muchas cosas que consultar con la almohada.<p>

No podía dejar de pensar en esos labios finos y fríos que lo besaron con tal pasión hacía apenas un rato, esos dedos largos enredados en su pelo y su cadera. Esa lengua normalmente tan venenosa y mordaz que en ese momento sintió tan ardiente como el propio fire whisky. Se sonrojó de nuevo al notar que volvía a excitarse ante el recuerdo.

"No es el momento para esto, Potter, ¡contrólate!" se regañó a sí mismo en ese tonito tan de Snape, y se dispuso a preparar las cosas para llevarse al día siguiente o en cualquier momento que fuese necesario, no sabía si podrían llegar a torturar a Snape hasta sonsacarle que él está aquí; Mejor prevenir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus se apareció a las puertas de la mansión Riddle, donde se encontraba Voldemort y el resto de mortífagos. No sabía qué podría querer el psicópata, pero seguro que tenía algo que ver con la mayoría de edad de Harry. Era demasiada casualidad que lo llamase justo hoy.  
>Antes de entrar transfiguró sus ropas en sus habituales túnicas para evitar preguntas incómodas sobre su vestuario muggle.<p>

Entró en la mansión y se dirigió al salón donde habitualmente se reunían. La gran mesa de madera oscura en medio de la habitación, Voldemort estaba al frente de la mesa, presidiéndola. Su lugar estaba a su derecha así que se fue a sentar allí.

- Bienvenido, querido Severus. Te has retrasado un poco, ¿qué te ha retenido?

- Una poción mi señor, tenía que estabilizarla primero sino quería que explotara en mi ausencia, alertando a los muggles.

- Bien, como has llegado empezaremos con la reunión.

Todos los mortífagos quedaron inmediatamente en silencio, esperando saber los motivos de ser convocados.

- Hoy el maldito Potter ha llegado a su mayoría de edad y seguimos sin saber de su paradero. Pero se me ha ocurrido una cosa… - sonrió malicioso y esperó un poco, causando en sus siervos nerviosismo. – Tenemos él y yo, de alguna manera, una conexión que nos une y voy a aprovecharla.  
>Como todos sabemos, en la mayoría de edad un mago no debe estar alterado y debe pasar un día feliz, pero esté donde esté el maldito crío no voy a dejar que termine el día en paz. Lo voy a torturar a través del vínculo. Así que hoy, mis queridos amigos… ¡vamos a tener una fiesta de muggles! Hemos secuestrado unos cuantos y nos esperan en las mazmorras, seréis libres de torturarlos como mejor os plazca, uno por uno, y yo le enviaré mentalmente todas las escenas de lo que ocurra. Vincularé a algunos de ellos para que el mocoso sienta las torturas. ¿no creéis que es maravilloso? – dijo entusiasmado.<p>

Los demás mortífagos aplaudieron encantados de poder torturar muggles y divertirse con ellos. Severus sintió un nudo en el estómago, el muy hijo de puta haría sufrir tanto a Harry que tal vez bloqueaba sus canales mágicos o lo dejaba como un inútil skib. No podía permitir esto, pero no podía simplemente irse…

- Bien, empecemos cuanto antes, sólo quedan 3 horas hasta que finalice el día.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a las mazmorras entre murmullos excitados. El cerebro de Severus iba a toda máquina intentado encontrar alguna alternativa, pero estaba atrapado en esto, no podía irse porque hacerlo sería descubrirse ante el Lord y eso no ayudaría a Harry. Ni siquiera sabía si estando al lado del chico podría hacer algo al respecto. Sólo esperaba que Harry hubiese mejorado lo suficiente en Oclumancia para intentar bloquear parte de lo que recibiese a través de la conexión, pues en realidad no dejaría de ser falso el dolor, no lo torturarían a él en realidad, pero sí a esos muggles. Severus suspiró, tenía el presentimiento que el chico no sería capaz de bloquear ese ataque y con lo sensible que era y su agrandado sentido de heroísmo y de culpabilidad… seguro que se dejaba torturar.

"Estúpido Gryffindor, recuerda mis palabras sobre mantenerte hoy más que nunca en calma y felicidad, recuérdalo, recuérdalo, recuérdalo" pensó masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y Voldemort ordenó a Bellatrix que empezase a torturar a un niño muggle, lanzándole un fuerte cruciatus.

- Así empezaremos la fiesta fuerte, mi fiel Bellatrix, quiero que esté donde esté Potter lo sienta por todo el cuerpo, quiero quebrarlo y sentir que sufre, que llora y grita sin saber de dónde proviene el dolor.

- Si mi señor, será un placer. – La bruja se preparó para lanzarle la maldición al pobre niño de 8 años que los miraba aterrorizado desde un rincón de la celda sucia y húmeda, iluminada sólo por las antorchas del pasillo.

- Aliquam damnum unionem – Voldemort lanzó el hechizo de unión mental con el chico, que no sintió nada. – Cuando quieras Bella...

- Sí, mi señor. – apuntó al chico con la varita. – Una sucia rata como tú, niño, debería estar agradecido de que nuestro señor quiera pasar el tiempo viendo tu sufrimiento. Escoria…. ¡CRUCIO! – chilló y la maldición roja salió despedida hacia el niño que empezó a aullar de dolor, sus gritos agudos, su llanto ahogado por intentar coger aire.

Severus cerró los ojos, impotente. Sólo rezaba a Merlín porque las cosas buenas que habían pasado juntos hoy hiciesen alguna diferencia en la magia del chico, que se compensara de alguna manera… aunque en su corazón sabía que tal equilibrio era imposible, esto era demasiado horrible para que nada de lo que había pasado hoy Harry lo pudiese superar, y menos con lo sucedido en el pub, con eso ya había trastornado al chico suficiente.

"¿En qué demonios pensaste, estúpido Severus, para hacer lo que hiciste un día como hoy?, seguro que con eso ya le causé suficiente impacto por mí mismo… y ahora tendrá que soportar esto."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá cuando un dolor inmenso lo atravesó de cabeza a pies, haciéndole soltar un grito y cayendo tumbado sobre el sofá. Cerró los ojos pensando que tal vez era un ataque al corazón, siempre había escuchado que era un dolor muy fuerte.  
>De pronto se vio en una celda oscura, el cuerpo de un niño pequeño llorando y chillando a pleno pulmón, un cruciatus. Mortífagos alrededor. Voldemort riendo, Bellatrix insultando al crío. Snape con cara inexpresiva en la entrada de la celda, sus nudillos marcándose blancos por lo fuerte que agarraba los barrotes.<p>

"Voldemort está usando nuestro vínculo para hacerme sentir la tortura" comprendió rápidamente Harry.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba bastante seguro que todo era mental, que el verdadero dolor lo estaba sufriendo el niño, esto era un truco mental.

"Oclumancia" pensó desesperado. Pero el dolor era tan fuerte y lo que estaba viendo a través de la visión era tan horrible que estaba como paralizado.

Cuando Bellatrix acabó con el niño lanzándole un Avada Kedavra pensó que se había terminado todo, pero cuando les vio dirigirse a la siguiente celda quiso gritar de frustración y pánico. En ella se encontraban una madre y su hija pequeña, de unos 12 años, abrazadas en el maltrecho camastro.

- Bien, bien… de estas dos se ocuparán Mc Nair y Greyback. Fenrir… creo que gustarás más de torturar a la pequeña, seguro que su carne es más tierna. Mc Nair, quiero que violes a la muggle.

Las víctimas empezaron a chillar al escuchar lo que les esperaba y Harry gritó con ellas.

El mortífago y el hombre lobo se adelantaron para realizar lo que su señor les había ordenado, ambos con cara de felicidad, esto era como un gran regalo para todos y cada uno de ellos.

El hombre lobo agarró a la niña del brazo y le dio un fuerte tirón para apartarla de la madre, que intentaba protegerla. Le dio una tremenda bofetada que le giró la cara, casi desnucándola con su fuerza sobrehumana de lobo, y seguidamente atacó la misma mejilla que acababa de golpear mordiéndola con fuerza, enterrando sus dientes medio animales en la tierna piel, arrancándosela y desgarrándola, bebiendo su sangre caliente, luego atacó el cuello y otras parte del cuerpo, como un animal muerto de hambre.

Harry sintió todos y cada uno de los mordiscos y de los arañazos, aunque su piel no sangraba y seguía inmaculada. Se abrazó hecho un ovillo en el sofá intentando soportar ese horrible dolor, cuando de pronto también empezó a sentir golpes, y en la visión vio que Mc Nair había empezado a golpear a la madre muggle para pelear con ella mientras le arrancaba la ropa sucia, le lanzó un hechizo de inmovilidad y bajándose un poco los pantalones la penetró con todas sus fuerzas de una tremenda estocada, haciendo que chillase con un grito agudo y doloroso.

Harry gritó y gritó al sentir un fuerte dolor en la zona de sus partes. Más tarde también lo sintió en su trasero, como si lo desgarrasen con un hierro candente.

Sentía como si fuese a desmayarse, pero dado que todo era mental y no físico su cuerpo no pensaba darle esa satisfacción.

Dentro de la visión volvió a mirar cómo pudo a Snape, que de por sí era un hombre pálido, pero ahora mismo parecía un trozo de papel, blanco como un fantasma. Se preguntó si estaría preocupado por él.

"Oclumancia, debo intentar bloquearlo…" Con un gran esfuerzo mental, y sabiendo que en realidad físicamente se encontraba perfecto, intentó pensar en una pared blanca y llena de luz

"pared blanca, todo es blanco, todo es luz, todo es blanco, todo es luz, todo es blanco…"

Poco a poco y como mejor pudo se fue a la habitación de Snape y cogió su maletín de pociones, sabía que era arriesgado en caso de qué algo más sucediese, pero recordaba claramente que el hombre le había dicho que hoy era un día muy importante, que debía estar feliz y tranquilo, su magia dependía de ello. Abrió el maletín sobre la cama, en caso de que la oclumancia fallase y él volviera a sufrir, no quería que las pociones se rompiesen.

Miró los distintos botecitos etiquetados con la menuda, apretada y elegante letra de Snape, buscando la que creía sería una buena opción en este caso.

"Aquí está, poción para dormir sin sueños". La abrió rápidamente y se bebió de un trago el contenido del vial.

Se tumbó en la cama, y se agarró a la almohada y a la parte de arriba del pijama de Snape, su olor lo calmaría, lo ayudaría a mantener la mente en blanco el tiempo suficiente hasta que la poción hiciese efecto. Aspiró el aroma de ambas cosas, ese olor de champú y colonia de después del afeitado, olor a limpio, olor a Severus.

"Ven pronto, por favor, si esto no funciona me volveré loco, Snape…"

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, pensando en la pared blanca y en esos labios que tantas cosas habían despertado dentro de él.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El señor oscuro y sus siervos siguieron disfrutando de sus torturas, ajenos a que su fiesta particular había dejado de hacer efecto en Harry Potter.

Cuando las doce de la noche llegaron, la fiesta terminó, como el final de un cuento infantil, pero de terror y dolor.

Voldemort despachó a todos y satisfecho ordenó a un elfo doméstico que le sirviera la cena y que le sirviese a Nagini alguno de los cuerpos de muggles que habían matado.

Severus, tan pronto se vio libre de sus obligaciones salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para dirigirse fuera de la mansión Riddle y aparecerse lo más pronto posible en la cabaña.

Cuando llegó pasó por la puerta como un huracán, esperando encontrarse a Harry en el suelo hecho polvo o en medio de alguna alteración mágica… el silencio con el que se encontró le puso la piel de gallina. "¿No puede haber muerto, verdad?" pensó angustiado recorriendo con los ojos la cabaña. Al no verlo de inmediato corrió a mirar en la habitación de Harry, tampoco estaba allí, corrió al baño y tampoco, y finalmente cuando entró en su propia habitación lo encontró allí tumbado, encogido y acurrucado abrazando su almohada y su pijama como una tabla salvavidas. Vio su maletín de pociones abierto a su lado y un vial de poción usado. Corrió a leer qué se había tomado el chico.  
>Un gran suspiro de tranquilidad escapó de sus labios al leer la etiqueta.<p>

"Chico listo, muy bien hecho Harry, 20 puntos para Gryffindor" pensó mientras sonreía.

Guardó el maletín y se acercó de nuevo a Harry, le apartó el cabello de la cara y lo observó un tiempo para ver si estaba tranquilo. Todo parecía en orden. Decidió dejarlo dormir en paz y se fue a darse una ducha rápida, estaba asqueado por todo lo que había pasado en la mansión Riddle. Estaba seguro que lo sucedido esa noche lo atormentaría mucho tiempo en pesadillas. Él mismo tuvo que participar en la carnicería, le tocó un muggle viejo, tenía pinta de ser un vagabundo, acabó con él rápidamente con un Sectumsempra bien dirigido a la garganta, lo que ocasionó su muerte rápidamente y a la vez complació a todos por la gran cantidad de espectáculo que ofreció toda la sangre que salió a chorros y borbotones, el sonido del viejo ahogándose en su propia sangre…. Se quedó de pie estoicamente mirando al hombre a los ojos, suplicándole su perdón internamente. El Lord lo felicitó por su puntería y sangre fría, por su eficiencia.

Salió de la ducha un poco más relajado, se sirvió el último vaso de fire whisky e inmediatamente recordó el momento en el pub cuando le quitó a Harry su vaso, se lo bebió para retirar de su boca cualquier rastro de saliva del otro hombre para luego besarlo con desesperación. Irremediablemente iba a asociar a partir de ahora a Harry con el whisky, sonrió pensando que se volvería más adicto entonces al líquido ambarino.

"Nuestra última noche solos mancillada por el puto psicópata… ¡JODER!" pensó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Tomó nota mental de preparar sus cosas mañana temprano antes de partir a la boda. Ahora no quería hacer ningún ruido que pudiese despertar al chico.

Se levantó y aún con la toalla en la cintura y desnudo se fue a su habitación, Harry seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Tenía agarrado fuertemente su pijama, aunque por suerte sólo la parte de arriba, por lo que se pudo poner el pantalón para dormir y dejó que el otro se quedase en su lado de la cama, con su almohada y su pijama. No se molestó en cambiarlo a él de ropas, sólo quería tumbarse a su lado y respirar su aroma para poder dormir rápido.

Le gustó al menos poder acostarse a su lado y pasar esa última noche con el chico en sus brazos, también se sintió complacido que le hubiese quitado su almohada y pijama, le hacía sentir que buscaba su cercanía, que lo necesitaba de alguna manera. No iba a despertarse porque lo abrazara, así que eso hizo y suspirando cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Harry abrió los ojos bien temprano esa mañana, y sintió un peso sobre su cintura y estómago, mirando hacia abajo vio el brazo de Snape envolviéndolo protectoramente, sintió su pecho contra su espalda y su suave respiración en su pelo. Sonrió al saberlo a salvo. No quiso levantarse a pesar de tener ganas de ir al baño, estaba muy cómodo, esa sensación de calma y paz que sintió en el puente la tarde anterior de nuevo lo embargó. Estaba claro ya para él, Severus Snape era el causante de transmitirle esos sentimientos de protección y felicidad, junto con otros muy potentes que ahora mismo no se veía capaz de analizar en profundidad, pero que sabía que se encontraban allí, en la superficie.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Snape, tenía la mano cálida. Observó sus manos entrelazadas y sintió un pequeño vuelco en el corazón. Le estaban dando miedo sus sentimientos, sus acciones… así que decidió levantarse al fin y empezar a prepararse para el día largo y pesado que seguro que tendrían.

Apartó el brazo de Snape para levantarse y cuando fue a hacer el intento de ponerse en pie Snape lo agarró del hombro y lo volvió a echar en la cama, en sus brazos.

- Mhhh… buenos días. – murmuró Snape en su oído, su voz dormida y medio ronca.

- Bu-buenas… - tartamudeó más tieso que un palo entre los brazos del hombre.

Snape al ver la tensión lo liberó y dejó que se fuese. Lo vio partir hacia el baño a toda prisa y suspiró, estaba claro que el chaval no sabía cómo lidiar con lo que había pasado entre ellos y estaba nervioso. Decidió no hacer más avances hasta que el otro lo buscara. "Si es que te busca Severus…" pensó mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo, para evitar la molesta luz del día.

Cuando Harry salió del baño se apresuró a empezar a preparar el desayuno. Evitando confrontarse con Snape. Se estaba comportando como un crío huyendo así del hombre, pero lo sucedido la noche anterior en el pub y luego con el ataque mental de Voldemort lo superaba, no quería hablar de ninguna de las dos cosas. Y sabía que en cualquier momento el otro sacaría el tema. Era lo normal, al menos hablar del ataque lo era.

Severus se levantó cuando escuchó que Harry preparaba el desayuno y decidió empezar a guardar sus pertenencias para el viaje para tenerlo todo listo cuanto antes.

Cuando salió al salón y se sentó en la mesa vio a Harry todo colorado. Y a pesar de que verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas le encantaba se sintió incómodo.

- Potter, hizo bien anoche tomándose la poción. ¿Imagino que consiguió bloquear las visiones? – preguntó sirviéndose el café en su taza.

- Eh… sí, funcionó. En cuanto hizo efecto dejé de ver nada y me dormí sin sueños.

- Bien. Todavía tengo varios viales en caso de ser necesario que tome más, pero tendré en cuenta que cuando pueda tendré que preparar más, no sea que el psicópata le coja el gusto a torturarlo así…

- Señor… dígame sólo una cosa….

- Adelante – Snape contuvo el aliento, ¿qué le iba a preguntar?

- ¿Fueron sólo visiones o realmente se torturaron y mataron a todas esas personas?

Severus bebió de su café y suspiró, no tenía sentido mentirle al chico.

- Fue real.

Harry simplemente asintió en silencio y se sentó en su silla para desayunar.

- Lo sentí todo, el dolor… como si me lo hiciesen a mí. Sufrieron mucho. – Y los ojos verdes se humedecieron. Luego sacudió la cabeza, para despejar las imágenes.

Había preparado algo sencillo, huevos revueltos, pan tostado, bacon y zumo de naranja natural.

Severus agradeció que el tema se cerrase con sólo esa pregunta, no quería dar explicaciones de lo que tuvo que hacer él en su turno. Aunque el pecho se le oprimió al escuchar que Harry sintió las torturas en sí mismo.

El silencio en la mesa se podía cortar con un cuchillo, tal era la tensión.

- Mire, Potter… lo de anoche en el pub… lo siento si lo que hice le molestó. Ya le dije cómo me siento respecto a usted, no soy tan inocente como para esperar que me corresponda así que no se preocupe, no haré nada más que le pueda incomodar. Por favor, tranquilícese.

- Mhh… - asintió Harry todo colorado de nuevo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y recoger todo, se fueron a vestir cada uno con sus respectivas túnicas para la boda.  
>Harry estaba magnífico con la suya y se miró en el espejo con asombro. Era la primera vez que se sentía apuesto. Snape desde luego había calculado bien sus medidas.<p>

Snape por su parte se puso una túnica gris claro con bordados y botones plateados. Pantalones negros de cuero también y botas del mismo estilo que las de Harry, su camisa en cambio era negra también.

"Está completamente atractivo" pensaron ambos cuando vieron al otro.

- ¿Acerté con la talla de todo, espero? – preguntó Severus dándole un buen repaso al sonrojado chico.

- Eh… sí, todo perfecto señor.

- Me alegro. Ahora vamos a tomarnos la multijugos.

- Ok…

- Potter, sé que tal vez es estúpido lo que diré ahora pero ayer conseguí obtener algunos pelos del tipo que se parecía a usted… si quiere puede usarlos, tal vez se sienta más a gusto con una apariencia más parecida a la suya pero que es evidente que no es usted.

- ¡¿Está de coña no?! ¿para qué cojones le quitó pelos a ese tío? – preguntó ofendido.

- Una costumbre… - se encogió de hombros.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Me dice que es una costumbre suya ir por ahí enrollándose con cualquiera y aprovechar para arrancarle algunos pelos para su puta colección de disfraces?

- Controle ese tono, Potter – siseó Snape.

- No me da la gana. ¡Está usted loco si se piensa que voy a querer los pelos de ese imbécil! – gritó molesto.

- ¿Ese imbécil?... no me diga… ¿está usted celoso acaso, Potter? – Snape elevó una ceja, divertido, cruzándose de brazos para mirarlo fijamente.

- ¿EEEEHHH? Yo… ¡NO!... pero usted se enrolló con ese tipo, ¿cómo iba a sentirme a gusto con su apariencia? – y Harry también se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

- Ya le dije porque lo hice, se parecía demasiado a lo que usted podría ser de aquí unos años.

- Pero no era yo. – puntualizó Harry, molesto.

- Luego sí fuiste tú.

- Tendría que haber sido yo desde el principio.

Enfadado se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación, pero Snape en un arrebato lo cogió del brazo y lo giró para enfrentarlo, lo atrajo con fuerza de nuevo hacia su cuerpo y con pasos rápidos lo empotró contra la pared que separaba ambas habitaciones y lo besó de nuevo, apoderándose de sus labios vorazmente, como si fuese la última vez, con desespero.

Harry intentó soltarse del agarre pero cuando abrió la boca para coger aire Snape le metió la lengua y él se rindió cuando volvió a sentir esa lengua ardiente mandando estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo.  
>Se besaron largamente hasta que Severus rompió el beso, apoyando su frente en la del otro.<p>

- Sólo tú. No quiero a nadie más.

- ¿Querer?...

- Sí.

- Yo… no sé lo que…

- Lo sé. Cuando estés seguro me gustaría saber tu respuesta.

Snape se apartó y se fue a rellenar las pequeñas petacas que llevarían cada uno en sus escarcelas con la poción. Dejó pasar varios minutos para permitirles a ambos tranquilizarse y cuando volvió al salón Harry estaba sentado en el sofá con su equipaje en una mochila a su lado.

- Usaré los pelos del muggle de ayer, así me encontrarás más fácilmente entre la multitud y me sentiré mejor en un cuerpo joven. – lo tuteó de forma automática.

- Esa era la idea de la propuesta.

- Hmm… - Harry desvió la mirada, algo incómodo, no terminaba de gustarle la cosa, pero reconocía que le gustó esa apariencia de un "yo adulto" más que no de otro, a pesar de lo que sucedió con el tipo en cuestión. Snape se lo había aclarado ya dos veces, no iba a darle más vueltas. En parte se sentía un poco halagado que el hombre hubiese reaccionado así ante alguien sólo porque su apariencia era tan parecida a la que podría llegar a ser suya en el futuro.

Ambos se tomaron la poción. Harry tomó la forma del hombre de la noche anterior aunque usó lentillas en vez de gafas para disimular más y Snape uso esta vez la apariencia de un hombre maduro, de unos 50 años de pelo moreno canoso y ojos oscuros aunque más amarronados en vez de los negros ónix de Snape, era alto como el profesor y de una constitución parecida, un poco más fuerte que la suya.

Salieron de la cabaña pero antes de salir de las protecciones para desaparatarse le echaron una última mirada a su casa. Porque la sentían ya como suya, de ambos.

Snape lo cogió del hombro como siempre hacía y un "clak" se dejó oír como un disparo en el bosque.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A :<strong> Primer capítulo publicado desde Irlanda! Uheee! Me he mudado aquí por unos meses!

¡Gracias a los que os tomáis la molestia de dejarme un comentario! ¡Os lo agradezco! 3

**REVIEEEEEEWWWSSS PLISSS?**


End file.
